Love and Hate, Magic and Revenge
by Kuzuye
Summary: This is the sequel to Bree Free. When? Just before the game BanjoKazooie. What? Tooty starts a trend, a shaman makes his debut and a particular witch is introduced who seems vaguely familiar...
1. (Prologue) Part 1: Just getting there......

Disclaimer: After all this time, I still don't own any of the Rare/Nintendo characters, places, ect. I do, however, own Slither, Shadow, Traz, Francis, and Sanjy. Finally, this story line was my idea and belongs to me. That is all.

"LOVE AND HATE, MAGIC AND REVENGE"

Story Status: unfinished

PART 1: Just getting there... and the beginning of trouble

~Prelude~

Francis Vault the 7th stared off into space, his mind drifting from one troubling idea to another. He thought of his dead father, crushed to death in Spiral Mountain. He often wondered what else might have happened. What if he and his father had escaped with Kazooie, the young, loudmouthed breegull. Maybe he would have a father and a wife then, instead of being taken care of by paid servants. Francis felt even more anger toward Kazooie than before. daydreams ensured as a short lack of sanity overtook him. He had an army of one hundred, no... two hundred men. Marching to that birdhouse just a few blocks away from him they imprisoned Trazooie Jr., Kazooie's brother and the bird who had helped her escape. Then, he marched up to Spiral Mountain with his army.

It was 1:00 in the morning when he stormed into that small house which had played a home to Kazooie and those two bears for so long. They would be easily overtaken. As his minions chained them, he could just imagine Kazooie's look of defiance as he brought the charges against her. "You are charged with murder and defying the law," he would say coldly, "how do you plead?" Without waiting to hear the answer, he would grab her by a wing and immediately begin fighting. Because of his superior fighting skills, it would be a short fight. (_Yeah right_, he realized sadly, _Kazooie always whups my butt in fights... _) Then he spread her wings and took out a scissors, doing the most terrible thing he could think of. He cut the long red flight feathers which let her ride the air. A bird who could not fly was a miserable, deprived bird. There she would stand, robbed both of the gift of flight and of her dignity in a single night. As he surveyed her shame in some realistic dream, he suddenly grabbed her wing, brought her to him and... kissed... her.

The shock awoke him out of his daydream. "No. That- that's imposible!!!" he shouted out loud, "She took away the only family I have- I hate her!!!" _I DO hate her... don't I? _A green-skinned, but beautiful woman suddenly appeared in the room, interrupting his thoughts.

A year had passed since his father's death. Francis was now fifteen, and had changed alot since his last encounter with Kazooie. He had toughened up slightly without anyone there to spoil him, and had grown in size and strength. But even more had changed. He had wanted Kazooie to feel the same pain he had, but now... he was having the faint shadow of doubt. And now, this woman was offering him a chance at revenge. "Join me," she said, "and you will get your revenge on that bird."

"Who are you?"

"Tildy. I am here for one purpose. If you join me, she will feel ten times the pain you did." Francis thought it over. The imagined kiss forced its way into his mind, but he pushed it away.

"I want revenge." As soon as he said that, a light came over him and transported him to a strange room in a castle. The walls were green, and a black, unhappy-looking cauldron sat in the middle of it. A picture of a fat child dressed in black wearing funny-looking stockings was on the wall. But there was one thing that drew his attention- she looked a little like Tildy, but was the ugliest child he had ever seen. The picture looked like it had been torn in half. "Whose-"

"None of your business!!!" she said, snatching the picture off of the wall and throwing it. It made a shattering sound as the picture-frame's glass broke. "Now... let's get down to business..."

~In Spiral Mountain~

It was a bright Sunday morning, and Banjo was on his way back from his mailbox. He was not looking forward to giving Kazooie her mail, for she had subscribed to "By Word Of Beak: The Bird's Monthly Gossip Magazine". It wasn't the terrible gossip which he dreaded, however. It was "BREEEE!!! MY MAGAZIIIINE!!!" Kazooie nearly ran over him to grab the mail from his paws. Letters and papers flew up into the air as she looked for her magazine. Suddenly, a small envelope caught her attention. It wasn't her magazine, but a letter from Traz.

Yo Kaz,

Howzit? Everything's kool here. Well... more more than cool. Machooie's returning to "Big City" to finish his doctor training at the university. Kleptooie has some kind of sickness (too bad Matchooie won't be here!). Don't worry, he's ok, but I have to admit, I'm getting kinda worried about him. None of my stuff has gone missing for days!!!

Your Bro,

Traz.

Kazooie couldn't help but crack a smile at Traz's last remark. Kleptooie was notorious for stealing, and he didn't try to hid it. Another letter dropped out. It was from her mother, Nansoo. Kazooie stared at the letter.

Dear Kazooie,

I hope you are living well. I have some news that I have yet to tell Traz. I would like you, your friends and Traz to go with Machooie to Big City. He might like the company and you might like the vacation. Maybe you might meet some friends! Traz and Matchooie will have your tickets, but they might have to spend some time by your house, since the bus doesn't leave until Friday. Expect them Wednesday night.

Your mother,

Nansoo

Kazooie held the letter in her wing. Friends, huh? It was no big secret that Nansoo was still seeking a good husband for her only daughter. She placed the letter in Banjo's backpack and told Banjo the news. "Big City?! Cool!"

"Yeah, but we need to clean up! Traz and Matchooie might come any day, now!"

Kazooie ran off and returned with her wings full of rags, scrubbing brushes and soap. She tied a rag around her head and threw one to Banjo. "It's cleaning time, Lazy!" cried Kazooie.

"I'm not lazy! Who's the one who spent yesterday reading By Word of Beak!" The bear just managed to duck a flying scrubbing brush. Tooty came out of her room and stared at Kazooie, who was holding a broom and sweeping furiously. "Kazooie's actually doing housework?!" she gasped.

"Put a sock in it before I come over there and put one for you, Tooty-Fruity!" growled Kazooie. 

All morning and afternoon, Banjo was out buying birdseed, scrubbing walls and beating the dust out of mats. Kazooie was sweeping, cleaning windows and washing dishes. Tooty basically fetched things and helped Kazooie to wash (the dishes). By the time they were finished, it was getting dark. "Well, that's the last of it!" said Banjo, moving the last box of things everyone had one of but never really used. As soon as he was ready to throw a bag of trash into the garbage, Kazooie gave a shriek and opened the bag, yanking out something which vaguely resembled a stuffed parrot. "You were gonna throw away Mr Snuggles?!"

"But it's ancient! C'mon, Kazooie!!!"

"MR SNUGGLES?!" giggled Tooty.

"If you don't shut your yap, I'll shut it for you!!! Permanently!!!!" said Kazooie, holding a tube of crazy glue.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me!" said Kazooie, coming towards Tooty.

"BANJO!!!!"

Banjo shook his head at Kazooie and began rummaging through the fridge for a sandwich. Finally, he found something which looked like honey. He lathered some on a piece of bread and took a huge bite, hoping to satisfy his hunger. But instead of a smooth mixture of money and bread in his mouth, he bit on some hard grains which caused him to spit it out immediately. He stared at the honey. In it were many seeds, birdseeds to be exact. "Kazooie!! What's in the honey?" Kazooie, who had given up chasing Tooty five minutes ago, looked at him.

"What's it look like, bee brain?"

"Hey! Yuck! Whydya put birdseed in it, Kazooie?"

"It tastes better!"

"No, it doesn't!"

"Yes, it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!!!"

"NO!!! Look, why don't you just buy a jar of honey and you can even put worms in it if you want!" suggested Banjo, angrily. Kazooie ruffled her feathers. "Firstly, I don't eat worms, I only eat caterpillars!! Secondly, I-" She was interrupted by a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" shouted Kazooie. She opened the door and gave a cry of shock."TRAZ?! MATCHOOIE?!"

Traz dropped his suitcase and ran towards his sister. "KAZ! SIS! Whoa, it's been....!!!" he cried. Matchooie came in and hugged Kazooie.

"Wassup, Doc Match?!"

"Hey, Kazooie!!!"

"What're you doin' here! Mom said...!" began Kazooie. Traz smiled.

"Some mix-up with tickets!!" He said.

"Well hi, Traz, and...." began Banjo.

"This," Kazooie stated, "is my other bro, Matchooie!"

"*ahem* that's DOCTOR Matchooie, now!" said Matchooie, proudly. "and you're Banjo! Cool!"

Tooty came towards them, smiling. "Hello, Traz! Who's your friend?"

"Hello, Toots! This's my bro, Match- Doctor Matchooie. Are ya packed?!"

"Packed?" asked Tooty, looking at Banjo.

"Uh huh, we're gonna go to Big City!"

"YES!! I have to pack my make-up, and-" Tooty ran off to pack her wide variety of "necessities".

Kazooie, Traz and Matchooie began to talk excitedly. Banjo got the temptation to cover his ears. Loud-mouthedness, it seemed, ran in the family.

At last, everything was ready for the vacation to Big City. Banjo settled down in his bed and Traz and Matchooie settled in the rafters of the house. There was something uncomforting about looking up at their posteriors. Kazooie stayed up and played Super Mario Bros. on Banjo's Gameboy. "Go to sleep, Kazooie." said Banjo.

"No!"

"But you gotta get some sleep!"

"NO!"

"Shhh...." said Banjo, pointing up at the two sleeping breegulls, "Fine. have it your way."

The next morning, Banjo was slowly awakened by several loud noises. At first, they sounded like screeching. Then, the screeching formed words: "BAAAAANJOOOOO!!!!! WAAAAKE UUUUUP!!!!" Several hard things came down on his noggin. "OUCH!! I'm awake!"

"At last! MAN, can you SLEEP!" cried Traz.

Banjo rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Aw, c'mon... It's sooo early..." He began to sink down into his bed, but a cascade of freezing cold water met him. "I'm awake!!!" Banjo took a bath and brushed his teeth. Then, he grabbed his backpack, where Kazooie waited impatiently.

At the bus station, they showed their tickets and took a seat on a bench and waited.... and waited..... and waited... and waited... and waited... Finally, at 7:30, Kazooie popped out of the backpack and left the others to talk to a fat policeman in a blue uniform. "When's bus 1735 get in, Blue Butt?"

"Don't call me Blue Butt. My name is Lenny Lart. My name is nice. I like my name."

"That is SOOO wonderful," said Kazooie sarcastically. "When does bus 1735 get in?"

"I know. I was named after my great grandfather. My dad said he liked 'Mike', but Mom said 'Lenny is cute'. And my granny said she agreed. My aunty said she liked 'Johnny' but my mom was stuck on 'Lenny'."

"Look, Lenny Lard, all I want to know is when bus 1735 gets in."

"...and the ship came in at eight PM and the whole crew was carrying WALNUTS!! So my uncle bought some and gave them to my aunty-in-law. And the cows went 'moo' and the cats went 'miaow' and the dogs went 'ruff ruff'."

"Wow. You don't say," said the breegull, dripping with sarcasm. "Now all I need is the bus time for 1735 and I'm outta here."

"...and my aunty-in-law said 'name him Ruffus!'. But a little bird told my mom to name me 'Lenny'.

"I couldn't care less if God Himself named you!!!! When does bus 1735 get in?!?!?!?!" The man ignored her and continued talking. Kazooie waited a few minutes.

"And that's how I was named Lenny," finished the man.

"NOW can you tell me when bus 1735 gets in?!"

"Be patient. You know, this reminds me of something that happened to me when I was in the police force. I got this terrible out break of Athlete's foot and my feet were all itchy, and..." Kazooie groaned as she realized that she now had to sit through a thorough explanation of foot fungus. Suddenly, a call boomed out. "May I have your attention please. Bus 1735 has arrived! I repeat, bus 1735 has arrived!"

"Listen," said Kazooie, "I'd love to hear all about what colour nail polish your mother wears, but I gotta split!"

"And it's all pink..." said Lenny, not noticing that he was now talking to himself. " Kazooie lugged her luggage into the luggage compartment and stepped on board with the others. "Jeez! What took you so long, Kazooie? asked Traz,

"Don't ask." Finally, they were on the bus. After five hours, Banjo was playing his Gameboy, Kazooie had her head hanging out of the backpack fast asleep (because of how late she had stayed up last night), Traz was sketching Banjo and Kazooie, and Matchooie was studying... something about guts.

Traz looked at his latest sketch. They were mostly sketches of old baby photos of his siblings and of scenery around his home, although lately, the teenage Kazooie and Banjo had found themselves the subjects, as well as anyone who had five bucks to spare and a love of portraits. Banjo jumped as something red rolled on top of the Gameboy. A little annoyed, he pushed Kazooie's head back, but it slid down again. The second time, King Koopa chomped down on Mario's last HP, declaring the game officially over. Banjo gave a small groan and laid it down for a while. Traz seemed to be looking at something in his sketchpad and grinning. "Whatcha doin', Traz?" asked Banjo.

"These're just some sk-" he snickered. "sketches of you and Kazooie."

Banjo looked at it. In pencil, there was a picture of Banjo staring at the Gameboy, with Kazooie's head hanging over his shoulder. Banjo gave a laugh, waking Kazooie. "What! What!"

Banjo curiously flipped to the first page. There, a painting of a sleeping, fluffy, baby Kazooie sucking her thumb(errr... wing?)and holding the newer "Mr Snuggles" was there in full colour with the caption underneath reading, "Don't wake the baby!" Banjo snickered. The other page caused him to burst out in laughter. Kazooie was smothered in baby food, and trying hard to fly at the same time. The walls around her were covered in "Caterpillar-flavour Bundles of Joy Baby Food". Underneath was written, "Feeding Frenzy!". Kazooie peeked over his shoulder and gave a cry, covering the next picture with her wings. "Just you wait, pain in the butt!"

Traz just laughed. "What's wrong? Aren't these good?" Banjo had to make sure she didn't try to kill Traz in the bus. Tooty just stared for a while. "Is this Kazooie?" she asked. "You eat like a p-"

"Tooty," said Kazooie with a sarcastic nice voice, "what did I say?"

"That you still sleep with Mr Sn-!" Kazooie covered her mouth with her wing.

Traz ripped his sketchpad from Kazooie and revealed another baby pic, of her being watched by Kardle. Banjo grinned at the irony. She really WAS a cute, innocent-looking kid, but that was then, this was now. The tiny chick barely had any feathers. Rather, she had a soft coat of red fluff, decked delicately with gold. A young breegull stared at her, looking as if she was the most amazing thing that he had ever seen. Kazooie looked like she was about to explode. "I can't believe you, pencil-brains!"

"Aw, c'mon, Kaz. They're not bad, are they?"

"GRRRRR!!!!" said Kazooie, her feathers beginning to stand up.

"But you looked kinda cute, Kazooie," said Banjo. Kazooie didn't look quite as mad, but her feathers were still sticking up in the air.

"Shhh... I'm trying to study, you guys! Besides, we're not the only guys-err- and girls on the bus, so keep it down!"

Traz showed Banjo and Tooty (Kazooie was too busy cussing to look) the remaining pictures and began to draw again. This time, it was of Matchooie hunched over his open text book, reading even more about guts.

~Four hours later~

The bus came to a screeching halt. It was afternoon by then, and the sun was shining brightly in the sky. After collecting their luggage and calling a taxi, they were well on their way to a hotel. All except for Matchooie, for obvious reasons. Machooie accompanied his sister and brother to check into a hotel, then went to settle into the university. Banjo lay on the bed and drifted somewhere between sleep and consciousness for a few hours, suggesting that Kazooie do the same. Unfortunately, what Kazooie had in mind did not involve beds. Banjo had passed a pharmacy on the way in, and the first thing to catch his eye was a box of "Sleep EZ pills". He tried not to thing too much about slipping a few into Kazooie's food and enjoying the peace and quiet. But then again....

Finally, Banjo became completely dead to the world. Kazooie tried to wake him up with several loud squawks, but Banjo wasn't getting up for anything in this world. Traz immediately went to work, drawing the room in which he slept. It wasn't a bad hotel room, although Kazooie complained that it had no proper swimming pool, the room-service was terrible, and that the security guards couldn't take a joke. The last one came from the fact that Kazooie now sported some wonderfully singed feathers. It was supposed to have been an "accident", but the security guard was heard talking about how disappointed he had been to missed his target.

Neither Banjo, Kazooie, Traz, Tooty nor Matchooie had any idea of what awaited them.

~In a dark alley~

"THEY'RE HERE?!?!?!?!" shouted Frankie. Thanks(?) to Tildy, Francis had undergone an even bigger identity change. He now longer whined(much) and he was now referred to as "Frankie". He was the perfect(?) picture of a seasoned street boy. But gangster business wasn't the only thing that Tildy had planned for him... They had just found out that Banjo and Kazooie were in the city! And that bird, Traz. Frankie gave an evil smile. He would get his revenge soon enough...

~Back in the hotel~

Banjo did finally wake up.... just in time to eat dinner. Kazooie thought that the hotel food was "beneath her", and this time, Traz and Banjo agreed. Unlike what Kazooie was implying, the hotel food did look great. But it wasn't "City Food", and nobody could wait to catch some of that, having been raised in the jungles and forests most of the time. Besides, they wanted to take a view of Big City at night. Matchooie groaned when he heard that he couldn't join them. But he had to stay in to arrange his things. "Yeah.. I'll be there tomorrow, though..." said Matchooie, into the receiver of a phone.

"Aw, man!! I can't believe that you have to stay!" cried Traz.

"Sorry, but rules are rules. Maybe when I've been here awhile, I'll break my share!"

Traz gave a snicker. "You do that. Check ya later." With that, he hung up the phone. "Yeah, well, Matchooie ain't coming. Gotta go re-adjust his bug collection or somethin'."

"Banjo, can I go on the slides pleeeeease???? Pleeeeease???" begged Tooty as Banjo tried to remember what everyone had ordered.

"Yeah, sure..." said Banjo, distracted. "Just don't lose your boots."

"But I don't wear boots!"

"Yep."

Tooty decided to take that as a "yes". She ran into the slides and slid down for some time. She had just come out of her fifty-eighth slide when the sound of someone crying caught her attention. Tooty looked around and saw a male breegull around her age sobbing hard. Feeling sorry, she went to ask him what was wrong. "My mom's g-g-gooone!" he sobbed, "I c-c-can't f-find her anywhere!"

"I'll help you look for your mommy," said Tooty, "where did you last see her?"

"Right behind here..." said the bird, leading Tooty out into the street.

"Where? Well maybe she-!!!" a wing suddenly reached out from nowhere and grabbed her. Tooty struggled, but it was no use. The wings wheeled her around to face her captor. It was a male breegull who looked extremely mad, and yet happy at the same time. As Tooty looked at him, she got a weird feeling of deja vu, but she couldn't quite remember who it was... Tooty was dragged to a waiting car, but she managed one loud scream before she was stuffed into the car and driven away.

Banjo felt his blood run cold when he heard THAT scream. He could recognize it anywhere. It was Tooty. Kazooie poked her head out of the backpack and began squawking. "Banjo! Something's happened to Tooty! Let's go!!"

Traz came rushing out, followed by Banjo. Traz picked up a forlorn ribbon. "Have you seen a girl bear about so high with blond hair, pigtails and wearing a red shirt with a star on it and purple pants?" Banjo anxiously asked a child. Wordlessly, she pointed out into a dark street. The three of them immediately ran into the street to look for clues. But they had barely begun when a voice whispered, "Pssst! pssst! Me help bear and birds find little bear, if come. Pssst!"

Banjo stepped towards the voice. Traz followed, his talons, beak and wings ready for an attack. Banjo reached into his backpack for a flashlight and accidentally grabbed Kazooie by her neck and held her infront of him. "Hey, Food For Brains!!!" cried Kazooie, "Leggo!!"

"Oops!" said Banjo. He placed Kazooie into the backpack and took out a flashlight. Traz waited impatiently for Banjo as he fumbled clumsily with the switch.. But as the beam of light hit the mystery person, the sight made everyone gasp!

He had rough pink-purple skin, wore a brown loincloth and carried a broken wand. But both his face and the broken wand had one thing in common. He wore a mask in the shape of a skull. Traz looked at him for a while, then he stopped staring. "So who are you and what happened to Toots?" asked Traz. Banjo folded his arms and waited for an answer. The person waved his wand irritably and answered. "Me Mumbo Jumbo. Know where little bear is."

PART2: Drama in the city.

"Where?!"

"Bear and birds can't rescue little bear without magic. Mumbo best shaman in city. Mumbo help if fix wand."

"First take off that stupid mask, Skirt Boy!"

"Mask not come off, Filthy Feathered One!"

"Look who's talking, Masked Midget!"

"Kazooie!!! Where's Tooty, Mr Mumbo?" asked Banjo.

"C'mon, how do we fix your wand, Mumbo?" asked Traz. Mumbo Jumbo shook his wand again. "See head? Three pieces missing. Find pieces. Bring back."

"Well... Tell us where they are, Skull Brains!!" shouted Kazooie.

"Mumbo not know,"

"WHAT!!!!! So where are we to look, the North Pole?!?!?!" shouted Kazooie.

"Chill out, Sis! Who has them?"

"Powerful witch have pieces. Name Tildy. Mumbo know where witch is. Witch in alley house."

"And where's that, Mr Mumbo?" asked Banjo, fidgeting.

"Birds and bear meet Mumbo at Critchet Alley." said Mumbo. Then, he ran off into the dark street. Banjo looked after him. "Critchet Alley, huh? C'mon, you guys, let's go."

"But suppose it's a trap, Banjo?" asked Traz.

"But Tooty could be there! Let's risk it."

"I only hope Skull Head's telling the truth..."

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow, Kaz."

The next night, Banjo, Kazooie and Traz were at the reception desk. "Excuse me, Mamn, where's Critchet Alley?"

"Go five blocks down, turn right and go three blocks down. But why do you want to go to such a terrible place? It's dark, spooky, ridden with the filth and lowdowns of Big City and it's dangerous!"

"Err... Thanks for the warning, Mam," said Banjo, running out of the hotel. Traz ran ahead of them into the sidewalk. "Wait up, Traz!" panted Banjo. Kazooie poked her head out of the backpack and gave a laugh. "I'm doing the walkin', Fatty!"

"I'm not THAT fat!" cried Banjo. Kazooie poked her long legs out through the bottom of the backpack and Banjo was suddenly hoisted off his feet. He had his feet up in the air as Kazooie ran off at a top speed to catch up with Traz. "Jeez, Banjo, you gotta lay off the honey cakes."

Banjo muttered something about "big-mouthed breegulls".

Traz stopped suddenly and was pushed forward as his sister plowed into him. "Kazooie, watch it!"

"Ugh, You try carrying this glob of dead weight!!!" strained Kazooie.

"I'm not fat!!!"

Kazooie pulled her feet in and Banjo took over the job of walking. A street sign read, "Critchet Alley". Banjo looked around and walked slowly into the dark alley. A hand grabbed his shoulder, causing him to jump. "Mumbo here, get pieces. Do magic."

"Kazooie think Mumbo stuff pieces up-"

"Sis! Chill!"

"For your sake, Bro," muttered Kazooie.

Mumbo looked up at a tall building. At the top, a broken window seemed a good entry. Traz and Banjo followed his gaze up to the top. "Whaddya think, Kaz? Think we can make it?" asked Traz. Kazooie looked up.

"Not without some help! Fat Face here'll slow me down and I won't be able to clear those sharp broken parts!"

"Well, how about we team up and do it together, then?"

"I have a better idea!" said Banjo.

"For once," muttered Kazooie.

"Just stay as straight as possible, Kazooie," said Banjo, picking her up by her thin body and taking aim at the window. "*gulp*Banjo... What are you going to do?"

"Stay still." said Banjo. Kazooie looked up at the jagged edges of the broken glass. "No, Banjo! Bad idea, bad idea, bad i-DEEEEEAAAAAA!!!!!!" screamed Kazooie as Banjo threw her like a pole through the window. She just barely missed being sliced by the sharp edges of the broken window and landed (reasonably) safely on the floor of the room. Unlocking the window, Kazooie opened the window and flew down to help to bring up Banjo. He was HEAVY!!! She somehow managed to reach the open window with the help of Traz, who then returned to fetch Mumbo. After the group was assembled in the dark room, Mumbo waved his wand infront of him. When he swung it in a certain direction, it began to glow with purple and gold light. "Pieces this way. Come." As he went in one direction, the wand glowed brighter and brighter. Finally, the light was blinding. Everyone shaded their eyes as a piece on a table came into view. "Has it occurred to anyone how EASY this is?" asked Traz, "I mean if this witch is so powerful, then why is it just LYING there?" As soon as Traz had spoken, a smooth voice filled with evil broke the silence. "Oh, Mumbo, you're SO predictable!" A hole appeared beneath him, and Mumbo fell through. But Banjo grabbed him just in time. The hole was getting bigger and Banjo shouted and tried to get away from the edges. He wasn't successful

Then Kazooie grabbed Banjo's wrist and struggled to pull him up. Traz grabbed onto her and pulled as hard as he could. Mumbo looked down at the red, hot, bubbling lava below him. Traz looked around him desperately as Kazooie flapped below him. Then the floor disappeared completely and Traz let out a cry. Tildy watched from her hidden place at the large space below her. "It seems like that miserable shaman is gone." she said to herself. But just above the lava, Traz and Kazooie were struggling to keep Banjo and Mumbo Jumbo from taking a VERY hot bath. "C'mon... Just a little bit...there!" Traz grabbed the edge of a surrounding window pane. "WHAT?! You were always a pain in the butt, Mumbo! Fine. Have your piece. Eeeee, ha ha ha HAAAA!" A yellow piece dropped down towards the lava.

Mumbo bent his wand like a boomerang and threw it. The pieces connected together before returning safely to his hand. "But I still have two pieces, Mumbo! And you shall never have them! When we meet again! Eeee, ha, ha, ha HAAAA!!!" As Tildy vanished, the floor appeared again. Traz let go of the window and fell, exhausted to the ground. "Ok, that was... interesting," said Traz, rubbing his aching wings. "Witch vanish, must get other pieces."

"But Mumbo, now where did she vanish TO?" asked Banjo. Mumbo watched his wand glow slightly when he brought it in a certain direction. "Mumbo think Mumbo know."

Traz followed Kazooie, who was in Banjo's backpack, which was bouncing on its owner, who was following Mumbo. Mumbo stopped suddenly. His wand was beginning to glow brightly. "Mumbo not only one who's predictable, witch," said Mumbo. The wand was glowing brighter and brighter as it got closer and closer. But there was a certain part where two different streets came together. Mumbo waved his wand down one dark street, then down another. The same glow. "One piece here, one piece there. I suggest we split up- Sis, you go with Banjo, I'm coming with Mumbo."

"Mumbo agree, go with bird, meet bear and stupid bird here."

Traz and Kazooie spoke at the same time: "My sister's not stupid!"

"Just wait 'till we get Tooty, I'll-". Banjo decided to go before Mumbo got pecked to death.

Mumbo went down one street, followed by Traz. Suddenly, Mumbo disappeared! He simply vanished into thin air! "Mumbo? Mumbo!!!" shouted Traz and stepped back into a wall. "I don't remember this being here..." He turned around and realized that he was surrounded by a clear wall that looked as if it were made of glass. "HEY!!" cried Traz. He took to the air, only to be thrown to the ground by a strong jolt of electricity. Traz looked up and saw a another clear wall. The soft woman's voice sounded in his mind. "Well, well, well, we have a little, little bird in a little, little cage."

"Who ARE you, ya loon?!?!?!"

Tildy gave a laugh. "I don't think you should be too concerned about me, but about you and your friends!" she laughed again. Traz looked around wildly. Tildy took this as a signal to continue. "That bear and bird have a surprise waiting for them, too! Eeee, ha, ha, ha, HAAA!!!" Traz growled in anger and attacked the wall again, but again, he was tossed to ground from a strong shock. "You NEVER learn! I think I'll take my prize, now!" said Tildy. Traz watched as his surroundings gradually disappeared, his heart pounding at what might be happening to Banjo and Kazooie.

**************************************

Banjo walked cautiously down the dark street and turned as he saw a shadow pass behind him. "Hello? Anyone out there?!"

"Nobody here but us breegulls, Banjo."

"But I thought I saw..."

"Yes, yes, and I saw the little pixies from Pixie Land," said Kazooie, waving her wing around her head.

"I'M NOT CRAZY..... am I?"

"Let's just say that you're best nutty fat guy I know."

"Thanks, Kazooie, I.... HEY!!"

Banjo continued walking down the street. Of all the times Kazooie had chosen to be quiet- in a dark, spooky street! Banjo prayed hard that anything would happen to break the unnerving silence. Something rammed into a nearby trashcan, causing both Banjo and Kazooie to jump in fright. "S-still think I'm c-crazy, Kazooie?" Kazooie only scoffed in response.

Banjo crept towards the trashcan, peeked behind it and raised his claws.... only to spot a jinjo hiding behind it. "Yikes! Sorry, little jinjo, didn't mean to scare you. Say... have you seen any wand pieces around here?"

"Come with me." said the jinjo in a strangely deep voice.

"Banjo, I've never heard a jinjo speak like that!!!" said Kazooie, concerned.

"Kazooie's right- Is something wrong?"

"You will come with me!!!" said the jinjo, staring into his eyes. "Come with me or DIE!!!!"

"Ok, that is DEFINITELY NOT a jinjo!!!!!" trilled Kazooie.

"No, I'm not as stupid as a jinjo, either, dumb do-gooders! Say hello to the MINJOS!!!" said the minjo, flying up and getting ready to pound Banjo and Kazooie into the ground. "But you're just one little minjo, what can you do?" asked Kazooie. But out of every corner came a little minjo until the entire street was smothered with the jnijos' evil twins.

"RUN!!!"

"I'm running, Kazooie!!!"

"And I'm taking over!!!" Kazooie pushed her feet out of the backpack and ran off. "Uh, oh... It's a dead-end!" Banjo cried.

"And so are we!!! We'll have to fight!!!"

One minjo flew off the ground and attacked. But he was hit with Banjo's backpack as he swung it hard at the flying pest. "Fool! We have to bring them alive!" cried another minjo. Then, ten of the minjos exposed a piece of rope and flew towards Banjo, while the others tried to hold him down. But Banjo and Kazooie were kicking and screaming so much that the minjos had their own job to do. All those minjos were piled on top of them.... Banjo struggled to break the minjo-net which had formed. Kazooie was hanging out of the backpack, pecking at the ropes which were holding Banjo down. At last, a few snapped- it was fighting time!!! As the last rope snapped, Banjo and Kazooie pushed up in a burst of strength, throwing minjos everywhere including into the walls! Some minjos broke into flight before they hit, but some hit the walls of the two surrounding buildings at one-hundred miles per hour and were killed instantly. A few were able to slow themselves and were only knocked unconscious for a while. The able survivors began to hammer Banjo one by one and it was becoming obvious that they were sorely outnumbered.

Two minjos tried to hammer him from the front, but Banjo swung the backpack in front of him. The minjos, however, grabbed his backpack and tried to pull it from him. Another minjo was preparing for a hard hit behind of him. Kazooie flew out of the backpack. "Take this, Rainbow Runts!!" she cried, flying forward like a missile at one of the minjos. Banjo was blasted from the back by the minjo behind him, but he still managed to kill him by slicing him with his claws. Kazooie was flying about crazily in her attempt to shake off a minjo which was holding her wings. But another minjo rammed into her. Kazooie pecked the minjo and tried to shake off the unwelcome passenger again. But all she managed to do was get hit again by two little minjos at once. Kazooie fell to the ground and lay still.

**************************************

A black breegull listened to the commotion going on just above him. He scrambled out of the inside of a huge metal pipe which had been broken off at each end. It obviously had held something like maybe water, but it had been abandoned after it had been broken. Exactly what could break such a huge pipe like that, he didn't know, but after a few adjustments, it had become his home. An abandoned man hole which had been sealed off was his only way of exit and entry. It was obvious that it was to have been sealed permanently, but it had been broken somehow. Anyway, the breegull was watching the fight take place when a red-crested breegull who had been in the fight fell from the air, just within reach of his viewing spot. The black breegull focused his eyes on her for a while. While she wasn't the prettiest breegull in the world, she was more than good enough for.... The Trade.

He assumed it was just another raid for young people to sell as slaves. It was illegal, of course, but it was VERY profitable. But it really was a pity that she had to be sold like this. She was a lively little thing who would never accept slavery. But he couldn't get involved again. The boss would kill him if he got involved again... Ah what the heck? He reached out and grabbed her foot, pulling her in. He had officially gotten involved. Now he had to get out of sight, before he was seen.

*************************************

Finally, the last minjo fell to the ground. Banjo rubbed his battered body and looked around. Kazooie was not there. "Kazooie? Where are you?" There was no answer. He limped over to an open man-hole. Wait a minute. He hadn't noticed this before. A red feather belonging to Kazooie hung near the edge of the hole. Maybe she fell in- but that was ridiculous; she would have flown back out. Banjo noticed a red streak, as if something had been dipped in something red, like blood, and dragged. Maybe she didn't go in willingly... Banjo pulled out his flashlight and shone it down the hole. It was dark... and it went a LONG way down... but he had to try. He slipped into the hole and made his way down a metal ladder of some sort. But it ended suddenly and Banjo fell, hanging onto the last rung. His flashlight dropped from his teeth and fell into the darkness below. The rung was rusty, and falling apart... with him still holding unto it!!! The last bit of the rung fell out, dropping him into the darkness. "Uh... Oh... YAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

In his wild grapping, he managed to hold onto the edge of a metal pipe. But he was slipping, and it STILL looked a LONG way down. Banjo tried to climb up, but all he did was slip down further. As he slipped down completely, a hand grabbed his. "I got ya!" The person struggled to pull him up. With this person's help, he clambered up onto a huge pipe. "Thanks!" he cried gratefully. His eyes had since gotten used to the dark, and he took a good look at his rescuer. At first, he couldn't believe it... but it was another bear like him! A girl! "What're you doing down here?" he wondered.

"I have my own business here," she replied, fidgeting with a pure steel bracelet around her wrist.

Banjo thought for a second. "Have you seen any breegulls or bears or shamen around here?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Listen, if you like, I can show you a way up to the surface-"

"I have to find my friends! I KNOW one of them is down here... somewhere."

The bear sighed. "If you find your friends, do you promise never to come down here again?" Banjo nodded solemnly.

"Fine. I'll help you in the morning." She walked away, while Banjo stayed and stared. "Well, are you gonna spend the whole night here?" she asked. Banjo ran after her.

*********************************

The black breegull laid Kazooie down on a pile of scrap cloth a.k.a his bed and pushed aside the discarded pizza boxes. The inside of the pipe was marked of with some cloth for privacy, so he wasn't really worried about anyone seeing them. Not that anyone ever came down here in the first place. Hastily, he wet a cloth and placed it on her cut forehead. "What the heck's a kid like you doin' in a dump like this?" he wondered. Her breathing was slow and quiet. The breegull sighed and wiped the mixture of blood and dirt from her face. When he was done, he simply watched her. He could never keep out of other peoples' business, could he? In front of him, the breegull groaned and stirred. Her eyes fluttered open and stared before coming into focus on his face.

Kazooie's eyes focused on the black breegull's face. "Ugh... Where am I? What happened?"

"Just relax, kiddo. You're safe, now."

Kazooie stared at him. "Traz?"

"I don't know anybody named Traz. Look, you're pretty beat up, so just relax."

"Where's Banjo?" she asked.

"I don't know who you're talkin' about! Look. Chill."

Kazooie sat up, groggy from her beating. Slowly, she came to her feet, swaying from side to side as she did so. The black breegull watched her warily and held her by her shoulders. Kazooie tried to walk straight, but the world was spinning so much... She held onto the other bird for support. "C'mon. You can't do anything in this state."

"I have to find Traz and Banjo... They might need me. Where is Banjo? We were fighting the minjos... Uuuuhhh..." Kazooie slumped down and was held by the dark breegull. Kazooie sat down and leaned against the breegull for a while. Finally, the world stopped spinning and the feelings of dizziness went away, somewhat. Kazooie looked up at his face. "Who are you and where's Banjo?!" The breegull's face changed to a look of realization. "You mean that bear who was fighting with you? Dead, I guess." Kazooie couldn't believe him... Banjo couldn't be dead!!!

"Why didn't you help him?!?!?!" she screeched.

"I couldn't risk being seen."

"Why?!"

"Don't get so worried... He probably got away, anyway." He didn't believe it, but that wasn't the point. "I have to see if he's ok!"

"And what if I decide not to let you go?" asked the breegull. Kazooie just stared at him and tried to clear her mind. So far, she hadn't even thought of a good insult yet... Her mind was still so foggy that any fight between him and her would be hopeless. Maybe she could escape later in the night... Or when she was stronger. The breegull dragged her to a metal ring in the wall and handcuffed her thin foot to it. "Sorry, but you aren't goin' anywhere." Kazooie just looked up at him with a hateful expression. A few minutes passed. "Well, as long as I have to look at your ugly mug, what's ya name?"

"I'm Shadow."

"Shadow? What a weird name. Why would anybody with half a mind name their kid Shadow?"

"You just said you wanted to know." Kazooie stared at him for a few more minutes. Even she had to admit, 'ugly' was not exactly how she would describe him. He was pure black, with silver around the tips of his wings and tail. He had a few black and silver feathers that hung down over his face, making him look so mysterious... He really did deserve the name 'Shadow'. It looked as if she would spend the night here, so she tried to make conversation (or knowing Kazooie, a fight). "Why didn't you try to help Banjo, Blackie?!"

"I told you, I couldn't."

"You were just a coward!!! I don't believe in all this hocus pocus, anyway!!! You're just worthless!!!" Kazooie expected his face to turn with anger, but he was still calm. "Or maybe you wanted this to happen... I bet you're on the same side with those minjos!!!!" Her words seemed to hit home. Shadow stared into her eyes until she felt uncomfortable looking at them. He had eyes that were so dark blue, they were almost black... like the sky, just as the last of the sunset disappears. His voice was soft but dark in her ear. "Have you ever been beaten so badly that your entire body feels like it's on fire? Have you ever been tortured until you nearly died?" His last words were harsher, like he was reliving it as he talked. "Have you ever been forced to watch as your best friend is beaten to death?" Kazooie tried to look away from his eyes, but found herself unable to. "That's why I couldn't help your friend." For the first time in years, Kazooie found herself speechless...

*****************************

Banjo looked around the little, underground, makeshift home. "This is where you live?" he asked. The bear didn't respond. "Um... thanks for rescuing me. If it weren't for you, I would've been a goner!" The bear just stared off into space. "Well... err... what's your name?"

"My name is Sanjy," she replied without looking at him.

"I'm Banjo. What's troubling you?"

"What makes you think that anything is troubling me?" she asked.

"You look so sad." said Banjo, fidgeting. She made a noise like a half laugh and half sob. "You just met me, and you're digging into my business. Mind your own." Banjo was still looking at her when his eyes were closing. But despite the fact that his eyes were closed, he wasn't sleeping. He couldn't sleep. Tooty, Kazooie, Traz and Mumbo were all missing... some friend and brother he was. He opened his eyes and looked at Sanjy. She was still, but he could tell that she wasn't sleeping. He heard her making a soft noise... and realized that it was crying.

**********************************

The next morning, Matchooie made a phone call to the front desk at the hotel where his siblings were staying. "They didn't come back last night?" he asked, concerned. "No," said the receptionist, "And they were headed to a bad part of town! I told them not to but-"

"WHAT?!?! Uh...thanks." Matchooie hung up and rushed out of his room. Running, he ran into Buddy, a shaggy white dog who was trying to "show Matchooie around" and who had also seemed to have caught a bad cold. "Hey! Whad's up, where ya goid?"

"No time ta talk! Something's up!!!" cried Machooie.

"You're godda ged in twouble for leavid so early-"

"Ain't got time!!" cried Matchooie. Buddy ran behind him. Matchooie broke into flight down the stairs and landed at the bottom. Buddy was trying to keep up with him, but it was hard, even for him. "Waid up,

Badch!!"

Finally, Machooie stopped infront of the police station. "The bolice, Batch'tick? Whad's up?"

"Something's happened to Kaz 'n' Traz!!!"

"Is dat s'pposed da be a kiddie show?" he asked with a pitying look.

"That's not even funny. They're my brother and sister."

"Ooookaaaay."

Matchooie ran into the police station and stopped at the desk, where a fat policeman was sleeping. "Hey! I wanna report two missing people!!!!" shouted Matchooie.

"Huh?! What?! Oh, could you please repeat?"

"Dammit, I wanna report missing people!!!!"

"When was the last time you saw these indi-?"

"Night before last, but the receptionist said they left last night!"

The police man gave him a funny stare. "What rec- hold on... last night? I can't get on the case until the parties in question have been missing for a full twenty-four hours. Sorry."

Matchooie pounded his fist on the desk and walked out.

"Whadya expect de cops da do, help? Sorry, bud all dey ever do's sid on deir asses and ead do- Hey!! Where ya goid?"

"If they're not gonna help, I'll just find them myself!"

"Hey...!!! Did id ever occur to ya dat dey've gone for a nighd on de town?! I

mean-!"

"All night?!"

"Well... yeah! I mean, id's nod a crazy idea, Batdch'tick." Matchooie stopped his quick walk and stared at him. "They're only fifteen, Buddy!!!" He started his half run again."

"Exacdly!!"

Matchooie glared at him. 

"Bud if you wanna make sure deir safe, y'know..."

Matchooie ran into the hotel where his friends were supposed to be staying. "I'm that guy who called earlier- where did they say they were going?!"

"Slow down... who? Those bears and birds?"

"YES!!!"

"Ok, Ok!! They said they were going to Critchet Alley. It's a bad place and-"

"Where's that?!"

"Five blocks down, go right, then go three blocks."

"Thanks!" said Matchooie, running out the door with Buddy just behind him.

"You know, dis remi'ds be of dat TV show where dis kid lost *pant* 'is sister and dey found 'er body in a garb-"

" BUDDY!!!!"

"Sorry." Finally, they saw the rusty green sign reading, "Critchet Alley". Matchooie looked around, staring at the buildings. "Kazooie? Traz? Are you here?" He began looking around for clues. "Well, ya gonna help?!"

"Sure." A few minutes later, Buddy held up a large, red feather that had been caught on a piece of wood. "'ey, Badtch'tick? This look familiar?"

"This is one of Traz's!"

"'ow cad you be sure?"

"It has paint on it." Matchooie walked towards the place where Buddy had found the feather. "Id was right 'ere..." said Buddy. Matchooie looked up at an open window. "Why don't we look up here?" Matchooie flew through the window. "Yeah, dus' forged aboud dose of us who weren't born wid arial abilidies..." muttered Buddy.

"I'm coming!"

*************************************

Kazooie opened her eyes and stared around. Was it still night? Why was it still dark? Then everything that had happened last night came back to her. "Sleep well?" asked Shadow, his body leaning against the walls of the huge pipe. Kazooie rubbed her eyes and looked at him. "What're you gonna do to me, Dark guy?"

"Don't talk about that so early, kiddo."

"Stop calling me that! My name's Kazooie!" Kazooie looked at her foot and realized that it was no longer chained to the wall. "You mean-?"

"Yeah. Go now and don't come back."

"I'm looking for a bear named Banjo, ya seen him?"

"I already told you that."

"Well I'll just look around myself, Blackie!" Kazooie got up and ran out of the pipe. "Hold a sec! You don't know your way around here!!! Oh, $*%$, man!!!" shouted Shadow.

Banjo looked up at Sanjy. She was so beautiful... with her long, dark hair, her soft brown fur and beautiful dark eyes.... but he couldn't stay with her. He had to find Kazooie. Sanjy fidgeted and looked around. "C'mon. I'll check a guy I know." Half way across the pipe, Banjo thought he saw a familiar red thing. Was it...? "HEY!!! KAZOOIE!!!!"

Kazooie stopped, She could have sworn she had heard someone calling her...

She saw a brown thing below her... Banjo? Shadow had caught up with her a long time ago, but she suddenly dive bombed down, followed by Shadow. Banjo stared at her. "What happened?!"

"I thought you were dead, Banjo!!!"

Shadow and Sanjy looked at each other. "Hey, Shadow." said Sanjy.

"Hey." Banjo and Kazooie looked at each other. Kazooie, after taking her place inside Banjo's backpack looked around. "You guys sure are dull... think it's the setting?" she asked. Banjo shrugged. "You find anyone?"

"No, you?"

"Nope. Have you seen our friends, Night Boy?" asked Kazooie.

"I already told you that... again."

"Well what about some one called... Tildy?" asked Banjo. Both Shadow's and Sanjy's faces turned dark. The answer was obvious. "What do you want with her?" growled Shadow. Banjo and Kazooie looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

"....so you think Tildy has this girl named Tooty and your friend?" asked Sanjy.

"That's what I said, fuzzy face!" cried Kazooie.

"I will ignore that. Listen... if you want to tango with Tildy, you'll have to wait until tonight."

"You're not thinking..." interrupted Shadow.

"Yes I am. I want to help them find their friends. Tildy and Frankie usually auction them off on a night like tonight... if she's there, then..."

"Yeah."

"Hold a second!!! Tonight?! Why do we have to wait AGAIN?!" cried Kazooie.

Shadow smirked. "Would you rather rush in and get killed?"

"Tonight sounds good, actually."

Banjo shook his head at her again. "C'mon, Kazooie. Let's wait 'till tonight, then we'll rescue everyone!"

That night, Banjo got ready for the rescue attempt. "You can't go anywhere looking like that, you know." said Sanjy.

"Why not?" asked Banjo.

"Nobody goes to the club in yellow hiking shorts, trust me."

"Well what DO they go in?" Banjo followed her into her room. Sanjy gave him some clothes. "Here. Change into these." She then left to give him his privacy. At the other end, Shadow handed Kazooie a bag with clothes in it. "I'm a BREEGULL!!! I don't wear clothes!!!"

"Now you do."

"The things I do for him, he better buy that fancy new birdseed, AND my own bird house." muttered Kazooie. Shadow grinned and turned his back. When Kazooie was finished, she gave a cry. "I look TERRIBLE!!!"

"Depends on what you call terrible." wise cracked Shadow. Kazooie was wearing a long, white dress with light blue sequins down the front. The dress's arm were wide enough for the fact that Kazooie had wings, not arms. Her feet were not seen beneath the long dress. Kazooie held up her wings and complained. "C'mon, you look fine. And I have something for you."

"What?" In response, Shadow held up a pendant with an opal surrounded by a golden frame. "It's not real... is it?"

"Yes. All of it." Kazooie simply stared at it. Shadow stood behind her and put it around her neck, closing the clasp at the back. "You look.... great, kiddo. I think it's your birth stone, by the way."

"You're right! How did you know, Night Boy?"

"You're a Scorpio, then. They like to argue... that's how I guessed...." Shadow moved his face closer to hers "You know, for a loon, you're not so bad..." said Kazooie, softly.

"I'm Pisces. We're two water signs... weird, huh?"

"Weird..." Their faces were almost touching as they got ready to kiss.

Suddenly, Banjo walked in on them. "Are you guys coming?" Kazooie and Shadow stepped away from each other. "Yeah, Banjo!" said Kazooie, walking off after him. Shadow watched the red breegull walk off as she tried not to trip over her long, flowing dress. All that time as he walked behind her, all he could think about was how close they had come to.... kissing. It felt so great and so bad all at once... And he tried not to remember how close their faces were, and how it felt to have her leaning against him... He snapped to attention again. It would never happen. He took to the air with the guess that Kazooie would need some help flying. It turned out she did, and she wasn't too pleased about wearing the dress and not being able to fly. And as usual, she spent her time complaining about the laws of nature... "Breegulls don't wear clothes!!!! It's a dumb idea!!!! Why don't we just bust our way in and kick their a-"

"Oh, SHUT UP, Kazooie!!! I don't like it any more than you do!!!!" Banjo looked at himself and groaned inwardly. He was dressed in baggy jeans, a black T-shirt and a backward cap. It looked... weird to see him dressed like that, but you had to admit, it didn't look all THAT bad.

Sanjy looked at Banjo again. There was something about him that attracted her, something sexy, but still.... gentle, innocent... and unfortunately naive. He and his loud-mouthed friend didn't know what they were getting into when they decided to face off with Tildy. But of all the things it was, it was no piece of cake. She still had several scars from her contacts with Tildy, and she remembered how close to death Shadow had come because he had helped a girl who had gotten involved with The Trade. He had just barely survived the beatings. If these new-comers failed... Kazooie would almost certainly be taken into The Trade, and Banjo would be just like Shadow- a slave of The Trade.

**********************************

Matchooie looked around from his search. It was officially twenty-fours hours, but he felt too close to finding out what was going on to back off now. Buddy stared around. It was obvious that the missing people had been there, but where were they now? "Ok. Let's think this out. This is a road. There are only two place to go- that way, back to the hotel, or that way, over to God-knows-where. And we're talking about Traz and Kazooie, here," said Matchooie as-a-matter-of-factly.

"You know them better than I do, Matchstick." Matchooie flew out of the window, leaving Buddy stranded at the top. "Matchooie!!! What'm I s'posed to do, take the elevator?"

"If I carry you one more time, I'll have to get a back brace!" cried Machooie. But he went up and carried Buddy down. "Hey, hey!!! I'm doin' ya a favour here!!!" said Buddy.

"As a bone specialist, your first patient will be me," muttered Matchooie, "although I wouldn't want to trust a dog with any of mine."

"HEY!!! I heard that!!!"

"I know," said Matchooie.

They walked down the now dark alley and talked, if only for the sake of breaking the uncomfortable darkness. "Hey! It's another one!!! They've been here, Matchstick! But how did you know...?"

"Elementary, Buddy, Elementary." But the street ended in a fork separated by a huge, looming building. Matchooie looked both down both streets and sighed. "NOW, where did they go?" he wondered, looking down both streets. Suddenly, he realized something. "Hey, Buddy!!! Your nose isn't stuffy anymore!!!"

"Hey, you're right!!! So?"

"You're a dog, right?"

"So?"

"And your grandfather was a bloodhound, right?"

Buddy thought about what Matchooie was saying. "Oh, NO!!! I will not!!!!!"

"But you're the only one who can sniff them out!!! C'mon, it's an emergency!!!!"

Buddy looked at him and tried to avoid his glance. But Matchooie was giving him a cold stare out of his gray-blue eyes... "OK!!!! I'll do it, but only if you get your artist of a brother to paint me something!!!!"

"Deal!!" cried Matchooie. Buddy closed his eyes and sniffed the air.

"D'ya have anything for me to smell?"

"Huh?"

"I need a scent to follow, Matches!'

"Oh... uh... here, smell this," said Matchooie, handing Buddy a paint-covered feather. 

"Okay..." Buddy sniffed the air delicately, and looked confused. "There's a scent on both streets!!! It's a young... female.... breegull!!! And.... someone else... a bear? Then there's some kinda.... WHAT THE?!?!"

"WHAT?!"

"I've never smelled anything like THAT before!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What about the other street?"

"Ok... another breegull..." said Buddy, still sniffing, "young like the other one... male, this time... and... is it? Yes... dried paint!"

"Done?"

"No... I smell.... something WEIRD!!!! I Have no idea WHAT it is!!!! All I know is that three people went down here, and they just... disappeared!!!!"

"Who're the other two?!?!"

"Ya got me!!"

Matchooie sighed... As if under a spell, he suddenly had a flashback from years ago..."It had been a sunny afternoon....

_"Kazooie! Traz! C'mon, you guys! Where are you?!" cried a nine-year old Matchooie. He had just gone to get a snack, and the siblings he thought he had left sitting peacefully on a couch had disappeared. Why? All he had had to do was watch them until Nansoo got back, and they had disappeared. He could almost hear her chewing him out. "You'll be ten in two months now, Matchooie! You have to learn to look after your brother and sister properly!" He had spent all day looking for them, only to return to exactly where he had begun his search and see them there, sitting down innocently as if nothing had happened. "What were you doing?" he asked, nervously._

"We were just drawing."

"On what?!"

"This!" And right after they held up his math homework, he-

"MATCHES!!!! Snap outta it!!! You were outta it... I thought I'd lost ya!"

"Huh? Right... looks like I've got babysitting again..."

"What?"

"Nothing.. let's just go," muttered Matchooie.

Sanjy and Shadow led the small rescue team down to a huge pipe which was covered by a red curtain. Shadow stopped just infront of it and faced them. "Whatever ya do, don't eat anything they give ya inside there." With that, he opened the curtain and led them inside.

~Back at Enemy HQ....~

"WHAT!!!! They got away?!?!" cried Tildy. She put her head in her hands. Sometimes those minjos could be such IDIOTS. "Give you a simple job, and you have to mess it up!!! Frankie!!!!" Frankie looked up. "Go down to the pub and do some... spying." Then Tildy turned to the badly injured and quivering minjo who had sent her the message. Without a second thought, she sent a fireball in his direction. Then, after reducing her target to a pile of ashes, she blew her smoking finger and laughed.


	2. The rescue missions

Disclaimer: Guess what? I've written over 150kb of terrible fanfiction and I still own 0% (that's absolutely nothing, to the mathematically challenged) of Rareware, Nintendo or any Banjo-Kazooie/Tooie places or characters! And I still own Shadow, Sanjy, Slither, Buddy, and Matchooie! Isn't that wonderful?

PART 3: The Rescue Missions

Banjo looked around the noisy bar. The sounds of cursing filled the air, as the drunk became drunker, and the rich became richer (but more often poorer) by way of the gambling tables. Suddenly, a guy, a drunken turkey grabbed Kazooie by her wing and held her to him. Kazooie pecked his hand and the guy withdrew it in shock. "Come 'ere, lil chickie... hic"

"Leave her alone!" cried Banjo.

"Jeez, you're nuts! Go flush your head down a toilet, drunkie!"

"Kazooie! We're trying to blend in, remember?"

"Tell that to 'im!"

Banjo grabbed Kazooie firmly by her wing and led her away from the drunk turkey. "I'll buuuy ya fer a bug hic or two" he slurred. Kazooie's eyes swept the pub, looking for a clue, but Sanjy and Shadow had disappeared in the crowd. Suddenly, a red breegull caught her attention. Feelings of deja-vu came rushing to her, but she could not figure out who it was...

Frankie stared around at the pub. The biddings started in half an hour... he could see why Tildy wanted him to stake out the place. His eyes caught a red breegull in a beautiful white dress. He knew he had seen her before... somewhere.... but... she was probably one of the girls up for bids.

Banjo felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. The hand was actually a wing, and the person was Shadow. "Look. You don't have much time- the show starts in half an hour. I think I might know where they might be keeping her, but-"

Kazooie's wing was grabbed roughly from behind. "What're ya do-"

"Leggo, ya ugly excuse for a breegull!!" The breegull let her go. She wasn't a girl up for bids, afterall. "You can't speak to me that way!"

"Oh yeah? I just did!" Kazooie turned her back and stomped away from the fuming breegull. Banjo motioned to Kazooie and followed Shadow. "Where's Sanjy?"

"She has... stuff to do."

"Oh." Banjo, Kazooie and Shadow walked towards a door. A small red light swept the ground before coming down on Shadow, who waited expectantly. In response, the door slowly creaked open into a huge hallway whose walls were made purely of metal.

**********************************

Traz sat in his prison cell. Although the heavy chains around his thin legs were hurting them, it was his mind that hurt the most... filled with thoughts of what could be happening to his sister. He hadn't eaten since he had left the hotel a day ago, but not even that kept him from thinking about Banjo and Kazooie. And the masked shaman... who knew what had happened to him. Suddenly, a strangely familiar voice shouted from above him. "It's YOU!!! The hulkin' balooka I played message-lizard for!!! Hey, you!" Traz looked around him. "Look up!!!" Traz did that. Above him was a green lizard, wearing a tiny metal ring around his tiny foot. "No way!! S-slither?"

"The one and only! What're ya in for?" The lizard dropped onto his head and climbed down. "Did you see any sign of any red, girl breegulls or bears or shamen around here?"

"I saw a red breegull, alright! But he ain't who you're lookin' for, seeing's how he was a HE! "

"Oh," said Traz, disappointed, "Well anyway, how'd you get here?!"

"First, lemme give ya a piece of advice- never drink the water 'ere! One sip 'n' I was off to dreamland! When I woke up, I was here! no word on what happened to my buddies, though. On a better note, I'd like ta formally introduce ya to a friend I met in one of these cells! He should be coming in a minute." Traz looked around. Suddenly, the floor came up into a hill before his eyes. A chubby mole in huge glasses pulled himself out of the hole in the floor and eyed Traz. Without any introduction, the mole exclaimed "He's perfect!"

"Perfect? For what, dump truck?"

"I'm Bottles, the short-sighted mole, and you're perfect for my newest move!"

"This guy carried around the weirdest stuff!" said Slither. "He has a thousand pads, shoes, et cetera! I could try ta name 'em all, but that'd take all night." The hyper-active lizard ran up the wall and looked at Traz from there. Bottles, however, fished around in his hole, muttering a long list of items. Finally, he held up a clear, pyramid-shaped cup or something. "When you put my super strong Beak-fortifiers on your beak, you can break through anything! But you can only use it three times."

Traz just looked at the little mole. "Ok. I'll do anything to get out of here, even if it's as crazy as that. Traz placed one on his beak, looked at the locks on his chains and took aim. Then he forcefully jammed his beak into one. It felt like he had pecked through a clump of sand and the lock was simply smashed into pieces. "Whoa! That's just wicked!!!"

Next, he took aim at the other lock. After it was broken, he rubbed his bruised ankles and stood up. He then took aim at the bars to his prison, and jammed his beak into one. Just like that, it broke and he found himself on the ground outside of his prison. The beak-cup then crumbled into dust.

"Hey! If you have all this stuff, AND you can dig, why are you still here?"

"This place is surrounded by a forcefield! And thanks to this-" he pointed to a metal chain on his ankle, "I can't go through! You haven't been marked, so it should be easy for you to escape! Get it?" Traz nodded. Slither climbed up on Traz's head. "Then let's go find your friends, shall we?" asked Slither.

"Your friends? A little bear named Tooty?"

"YES!!! Have you seen her?" asked Traz, anxiously.

"She was in one of these cells... I don't know what that old cackling greeny wants with her... she's too young to be worth anything in The Trade..." Traz swallowed and stared around. Bottles pointed him toward the direction of the cage and dug back down into his hole. Traz could do nothing but run off in that direction, a chatting lizard on his head.

**********************************

Frankie noticed the door shut close. No one was supposed to go in there. He put down the soda he had been drinking and pushed his way through the rowdy crowd. As the red laser hit him, he held up a metal disk. After reading it, the door slowly creaked open to expose.... nothing. Not one person. But Frankie knew the door had been disturbed... He held out his handgun and scanned the polished floors. There had to be someone in there...

******************************

Kazooie stepped lightly, holding the bothersome dress above her thin, yellow feet. In the polished room, one door separated them from whatever mysteries were beyond. Banjo's paws were sweating with anticipation as Shadow stood infront of the door. Shadow looked at Banjo and Kazooie, but especially at Kazooie. The door slowly opened, exposing a row of empty cages. "Hello? Anyone in here?" asked Banjo, staring into the room. Shadow's body tensed. One scrap of fur told him that somebody had been in the room... But he knew that it was always cleaned, daily. Who knew why it was always kept so clean, and for that matter, who wanted to know? Banjo picked up the scrap of fur. It was brown and shiny, and held the faint smell of a familiar perfume... Kazooie picked up her long skirt and strode over to Banjo's side. "What is it?! We're wasting time looking at a hairball, furball?!"

"Kazooie... It's Sanjy's!"

"So what if her fur's falling out?"

Banjo knew that if he reacted to that, he could end up yanking every one of her feathers out. Shadow stared at the two friends... "The room's cleaned everyday. This was put here recently." He tried to keep his face neutral despite his racing heart, but the thought of something happening to his buddy was causing it to be lodged in his throat. "No one ever comes here during work hours... unless...."

"Unless what, Shadow?" asked Banjo, nervously. Shadow didn't look as if he had heard him. Kazooie covered her own fear with sarcasm. "Unless what, the aliens come?" Shadow didn't even flinch as he walked in long strides, his face devoid of emotion... like it had been on the night he and Kazooie had first met.

The silence was deafening, almost like a silent fuse about to explode. Suddenly, a barrage of arrows shot past the small group. "GET DOWN!!!!!" cried Shadow. Banjo, Kazooie and Shadow ducked the flight of arrows that tried to shishkabob them and crawled behind a corner. Finally, the uneasy quiet returned. Shadow cautiously slipped his head around the corner and looked down the corridor. No sign of what could have caused the attack. Banjo leaned heavily against the wall, panting more in shock than of exhaustion. Kazooie, naturally, couldn't go without opening her beak. "What a wonderful welcome, I wonder what other surprises they have?"

"You must be screwy, Kazooie!!!!" cried Banjo. "That wasn't wonderful, that was mean and scary!!!"

"Screwy Kazooie," muttered Shadow. He broke into a small smile. "C'mon... and watch out for more... surprises." They continued walking down the polished corridor. Further down, the corridor became less shiny and suddenly ended in a dirt road! Even the walls were really thick trees intertwined so that not even an ant could get through! Shadow looked at his companions, then at the trees. They were as still as statues {(the trees, wiseguys.)}, but they still seemed to be alive... Something curled around Banjo's food. "AHHH!!! IT'S GOT ME!!!!!"

Both Kazooie and Shadow stood there, watching both him and the tiny plant which had wrapped around his ankle. "Hey Banjo? I've heard of killer plants, but I think this one's innocent." Banjo looked down and untangled his foot from the plant. Kazooie, in the meantime, was rolling on the floor laughing at him. "Now who's screwy?" But as she laughed, two roots grew up from the ground and wrapped around her thin body! Her struggles and pecks forced the roots to retreat, but Kazooie didn't think Banjo's fright was so funny anymore. Shadow stared around at the trees. As a vine came down around his shoulders, he turned and whacked it. The wine broke and a drop of its sap fell onto his shoulder. It burned straight through his feathers and his skin! Shadow shouted out and grabbed his shoulder. Kazooie immediately ran to him. On his shoulder, a harsh, red burn was shaped in a perfect circle. "It's acid! The sap's acid!" cried Shadow, more out of shock than fright. Banjo was worried about the attacks from the now still trees. Out in the distance, he thought he saw something! Curious, he walked towards what revealed itself to be a cage, made out of... roots? But inside, a familiar person was lying down unmoving... Banjo could see her long, dark hair blowing in the wind... "SANJY!!!!!"

Banjo ran off as fast as he could towards her. "No, Banjo!!" cried Shadow. But as he and Kazooie ran off after Banjo, a thick wall of trees came up infront of them! Another wall of trees rose up, trapping them in a pitch dark, leafy cage. Banjo stopped and tried to use his backpack as a hammer to break them out, but it was no good. The only response was that a vine shot out of the cage and grabbed his backpack, pulling it in! He started to fight for it, but there was no time, as a vine was going towards the cage, towards Sanjy! He ran towards the cage, trying to reach her... but a giant vine came down and picked him up, tightening its grasp around him as he struggled. He couldn't breath, he realized- it was squeezing him to death. The vine lifted him higher off of the ground and squeezed even harder. Banjo felt the world begin to spin- he would be killed if this vine didn't let go of him! Banjo lifted his paw and slashed down into the vine. The vine's grip loosened, then tightened again. Banjo dug his sharp claws into the vine. The hot acid spilled onto his paw, burning it. But the vine had had enough- it dropped Banjo heavily on his back and decided to try burning him. It waved its vine over him, ready to spurt out acid. Banjo felt the world spinning, but he came to his senses just in time to roll out of the way of a huge glob of acid. Banjo picked up a stick and began to swipe at the vine. He chopped off great chunks of it, and after its sap was all over the place, it got tired of fighting and drew back.

Banjo looked at his burnt paw. It was entirely red and blistered, and he could hardly use it. Finally, he looked at the lock to the cage. Was there any way to break it open without spilling acid on Sanjy? As he thought, the roots suddenly dried up and shriveled to dust. Sanjy stirred and groaned, opening her eyes. "Sanjy! Are you ok?"

"Banjo... what happened?" Banjo helped her up by one paw. Sanjy noticed his burnt paw. "Banjo, how did you burn your hand?!"

"The sap from the trees burns!"

"Why'd you come for me? You could have been killed!"

Banjo didn't answer, but looked around the landscape. The leafy cage was gone- and so were his friends!

********************************

Kazooie stared around the dark cage. She could see nothing, not even her own bright yellow beak. Shadow felt his way around the cage, accidentally breaking a leafy branch. The acid burnt his wing, and he cried out. Kazooie tried to ram her way out, but all she did was unleash a glob of acid onto her wing. It burned, and she let out a loud cry. "The cages are lined with plants!" said Shadow.

"No, duh!!" said Kazooie through a gnashed beak. Shadow felt his way to her and felt her wing. There was a raw, blistered spot where there should have been feathers. Shadow held her wing in his and held her. Kazooie rested her head against his chest, and tried not to be too bothered about her dress. "Breegulls don't wear clothes..." she muttered.

"Then take it off. Just stop your complaining," he answered. Kazooie slipped it off over her head, and began preening her feathers. Then she leaned against him again. He allowed his wing to caress her back... but stopped when he felt the scars. They were all over her back, hidden by feathers. For such a young breegull, and she had such scars.... Shadow could tell that she wouldn't tell if he asked... and he knew how it felt to be beaten. If she wanted him to know, he would, in good time. Kazooie felt him stroke her back, and rub her feathers. It was soothing, and she relaxed against him completely. "Hey, Blackie... Why'd you give me this opal?"

"I dunno. Just keep it as a souveighner, I guess."

"A reminder of you?" she asked and grinned.

"Maybe.. or maybe you just look so beautiful in it..."

Something was shot through the cage, forming a round hole. Shadow looked out of the hole and cursed. Outside of the cage, a red-crested breegull and a group of goons were gathered in front, getting ready to stick something else through the cage. "Great. Goons. Kaz, you better-"

"Lemme at 'em! I take 'em all on! BREEE!!!!"

"KAZ! If we're gonna get outta this alive we can't let them know you're a girl!"

"And what'm I gonna do about that, Shady?!" Shadow stared at her for a few minutes, and looked around. "Wouldn't they think I was one of the club bimbos?"

"Yeah... even worse! They're supposed to be at the show!"

"What show?!" Shadow didn't bother to answer. He just tore the hem of her dress into a long strip and handed it to Kazooie. Kazooie rubbed off the make-up on the dress, and quickly threw it aside. She then looked around and looked for something to make her look more boyish. Her eyes landed on Banjo's backpack, which had been dropped there by the vine after it had taken it. Grabbing the backpack, she looked through it and found a baseball cap, books, her shades, Banjo's shades and... Knitting For Beginners? If Banjo was going crowd up her backpack, he could at least have crowded it with something useful... Anyway, it would make a good subject later...

Another knife shot through the cage. Then a voice said, "Step aside, idiots! They only respond to my clearance!" The cocky breegull pushed a small metal pendant into the plant, being very careful not to sever any of the branches. After a few seconds, the wall of plants broke into individual vines which sunk into the ground, leaving a black breegull, and a red breegull wearing black shades, a backwards baseball cap and a blue backpack which somehow seemed unnatural on the breegull's thin shoulders. "Hey you! What're you doin' here! Where're you supposed to be doin' duty?!"

Kazooie spoke up in her normal voice before Shadow had a chance to. "None of your business, Ugly gang!"

Shadow realized that Kazooie was going to spoil things, and did something about it- "Look, you. We're on our way to our post when your d@^% plants came along and messed up, bigtime! Unless you'd like to tell Tildy why I didn't report to sector 31 when she said to!" The red breegull didn't look too convinced, but let them pass anyway. "Hey you!" He pointed at Kazooie. "You sound funny- like a girl!"

Kazooie put on a deep man's voice. "Well go get hearing aids, Bigshot!"

"You wanna back that up, girly?!"

"Unless you're chicken, you pitiful excuse for a breegull!" with this last remark, the two breegulls went into a fighting stance and prepared to tear each other apart. But Shadow broke it up, and dragged Kazooie away from the other breegull. "Look, everyone! The little red hen's being pulled from the man's fight!"

Shadow felt Kazooie tense up at this remark. "I won't waste my time on little guys like you!" shot Kazooie. The onlookers seemed a bit disappointed at the loss of the fight, but quickly snapped out of it.

Shadow dragged Kazooie and gave her a mean look. "What?! He called me girly!!!"

"You were one, last time I checked." deadpanned Shadow. "Look. Banjo's countin' on us to rescue Tooty, not pick a fight with every idiot who comes along! What if he'd found out you really were a girl?!"

"He was already calling me one! Besides, I could've whupped his butt to Lylat if you hadn't stopped me!"

"Uh huh. But you've got to learn to shut your mouth, Little Scorp."

"Hmmph. I'll Little Scorp you-"

"Shh."

They went into a room with a few people milling around. Kazooie looked around, and for once, let someone else do the talking. Of course the fact that Shadow was secretly holding what felt like a point capable of causing much pain into her side might have had something to do with it...

*********************************

Macthooie awoke with a start... what had happened? Why was it so dark? Where was he.. then the realization of what had happened struck him. Of course. He wasn't at home. He was lying down on his back next a still unconscious Buddy. After Buddy picked up his sister's scent, Matchooie had flown down to investigate, found a safe landing place on a huge, flat-topped pipe, and gone back up to get Buddy. But as he was preparing to land, out of nowhere came an invisible force that had struck him right in the chest, almost like he had been hit by a speeding car. As he fell hard to the ground, a smooth, evil woman's voice had said something... about not interfering. He never heard the rest, for he had passed out. "What the heck have you gotten into, you guys?" he wondered.

Next to him, Buddy groaned and held his head... "I think I lost about two months."

"You ok, Buddy? Let me check you out."

"You mean practise on me, right?"

"That too."

"I smell... I smell... two breegulls... one male... one female... and two bears.... same age... one's male.. the other's female..." Their scents are freshest.... down below us... far down..."

"How far?!"

"I'm not too sure... Far." Buddy put his nose down. "What're they doin' down there, Matches?"

"Do I look like I can answer that?! !!" Matchooie strode over to the edge and looked down. "Are you sure you can do it, Matchstick?" wondered Buddy.

"Do what?"

"Carry me!" In response, Matchooie checked Buddy's leg and frowned. His ankle was sprained badly, and it had been slashed. After binding it up using the small first aid kit he had carried for some reason (doctor's instinct?), he reported, "You're hurt bad, Bud. I don't want to risk you. You stay here, and I'll go."

"Wha? And miss out on all the action?! No way!"

"Doctor's orders, Bud." Buddy stood up and held his head. He was just barely standing, Matchooie noticed. Buddy bravely ignored the pain and thought. What would get Matchooie to change his mind... "Well, if you're gonna leave me here... ALL ALONE... In the DARK... where ANYTHING can just come and EAT ME..."

"Shut up, Bud. You're NOT going anywhere." Buddy collapsed in disappointment on the ground. But another, riskier idea was forming. Matchooie tossed Buddy a flashlight. "Here... and I hope you taste good," wisecracked Matchooie. Buddy watched him fly off. Then, he sniffed. Below him, there was a collection of water. It was on a platform, he could tell. If he could get to that platform... But the problem was, it was too far away... The fall would probably kill him, or wound him seriously. He sniffed again. There was a pipe... one that he could probably climb down, but did he have the strength? Matchooie was right... for now. He would rest up and consider it later.

Matchooie reached the ground, where a red curtain was set up as a "door" to what seemed to be a club. He stepped inside, and just missed being hit by a glass bottle. The walls were dirty and the round tables were either overturned or seating drunk, rowdy gangster and gambling. His keen eyes were drawn to the stage. A line of girls of all species were chained by their ankles. Some were quietly huddling together, some crying, others staring at the crowd in defiance. A few guys dressed in normal clothes were cleaning the mess caused by brawls, and serving drinks at the bar. Matchooie gaped at the scene. The announcer grabbed a girl roughly by her arm and brought her up to the front. She struggled and pulled back, pecking his hand. In response, the announcer slapped her across her face, laughing as she withdrew "Feisty one! " he said, and slapped her a second time. "What'll I have for this fine little bird? Bids start at one thousand!"

"I bid one thousand five!"

Machooie realized what was going on, and was overcome by anger. They were selling them like... like goods! Boldly, he stepped up onto the stage and pushed the guy back. "Don't you know how to treat a lady?" The auctioneer grinned and addressed the crowd. "Looks like someone wants to place a bid!"

"No way! This is sick!!! You can't treat a girl like that!"

"Hey listen up, Mr Proper! I have a business to run!"

"And I'm gonna end it!" Matchooie wrenched the guy's arm away from the girl. With that, the stage was filled with tough, muscular biker guys. One held Matchooie's wing and twisted it behind his back. A doberman approached him, and prepared to knock him out. However, Matchooie ducked and felt himself freed as his captor recieved the punch ment for him. With this advantage, the breegull took off, causing confusion on the ground. In an attempt to confuse the less than clever bikers, he swooped down, grabbed the key from the neck of the unsuspecting announcer, and tossed it to the girl whom had been talking to him.

*************************************

Buddy awoke, and sniffed some more. His leg was gruesomely cut, but he still had two good arms and one good leg. He spotted an unfinished roll of bandages. If only... Buddy dressed back and his paw came on some thing hard. He felt it... it seemed to be made out of a thick rope. As he felt it, he realized that it was a rope LADDER! Buddy held one end and pushed the other end down. He then tied one end to a metal tube and pulled it to make sure it was tight. Then, he began the job of climbing down. About half an hour later, he was at the bottom, trying to sniff out his next move. His nose picked up.... a huge crowd.... many different kinds of animals... and alcohol. Lots of alcohol. Among them was... Matchooie... Yes, Matchooie was still there. "Okay, Matchsticks..." he gritted his teeth as he thought out loud. "I didn't win the rock climbing award for my good looks."

************************************

Matchooie's actions had starting a chain reaction similiar to World

War 3. Girls were freeing themselves and running to the nearest exits. That is, except for those girls who wanted revenge for their rough treatment. In the confusion, a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around the breegull's neck, bringing him face to face with a smiling swan- the girl whom he had rescued. "Who are-" But he never finished, as she drew him into a long kiss. It might have been a minute, even longer. Finally, she pressed an envelope into his wing. "Go on... do what you have to do. And... thank-you." The swan disappeared into the crowd. He couldn't see her among the fighting, but he thought he heard a loud war cry belonging to her. As he turned to leave, a paw landed on his shoulder. "Buddy!"

"C'mon, Romeo, quit romancing the girls and let's find some kiddies!"

"Buddy?!"

"No, Superman. C'mon!" The sheepdog limped off towards the door.

"How'd you-"

"Let's just say that there's a way down if ya know where to look."

Matchooie was glad to see his friend... but was unsure whether he should shout or smile. He decided to smile. "sigh C'mon, let's see what's in here." He opened the envelope. Inside, there was a card and a breif note stating, "The card opens the door." Matchooie shrugged, looked around and spied the metal door, which was still waving its red laser across the floor. Buddy peeked over the breegull's shoulder. "What-?"

"I think I know what it's talking about."

The breegull went over to the door and held the card to the door. It creaked open, revealing the metallic surface inside. Buddy put up his nose and sniffed. "Oh, right, Einstein. C'mon, they've definately been in here."

********************************

Traz ducked into a little room and looked at the lizard on his shoulder. "Where's Tooty?" A molehill suddenly appeared infront of him, followed by the same chubby mole. Tooty is right behind that wall, but it's surrounded by alarms. Hit one light laser and they'll go off!"

"Well how come-"

"I go under them. You'll have to use my patented Inviso-ray goggles to see them... and whatever you do, DON'T TOUCH THEM!!!"

"Ok. What to do then? I can't go through the wall."

"Then use my last Beak-fortifier." As the mole finished, he gave Traz the goggles and the Beak-fortifier, and dug down into his molehill.

Tooty sat down against the wall and shivered in fear. She wished that the little mole was there, at least it was company, for a while. As she thought that, the mole popped out of his molehill and smiled. "Hello, Tooty."

"Mr Mole! You sound happy- are we going to escape?"

"Why, yes Tooty! Hopefully, that breegull should be on his way..."

As they spoke, Traz was scrutinizing the beams. They moved up and down, side to side, ready to offset an alarm if even one was touched. He took a few steps forward and ducked a beam. One beam passed under him as he jumped it, while dodging another. He just barely missed another one. It was just a little further... "and you can Traz pressed his body flat to the ground only in time to see a beam pass over his head. "That was so, SO close!" cried Traz. He got up from the ground and at the same time, rammed the wall. It broke, revealing a terrified Tooty. "Toots! Are you alright?"

"Hey, Tooty- We met in dat cave with the hulking balookas, but we ain't never been formally... introduced. I'm Slither!" Tooty bent down and looked at him.

"Hello, Mr Lizard! Are you coming with us to get out of here?" Slither looked a bit impatient. "Not Mr Lizard. Just Slither. Say it- Sliiitheeer!" Tooty grinned.

"Sliiither. Slither. I've got it, Mr Lizard!"

"Oy....!!!!" said Slither, slapping his face. "Well let's get you hulkin' balookas outta here!!!"

************************************

Banjo placed his arm around Sanjy. The forest was eerily beautiful... and as much deadly as it was beautiful. They came to a small thicket of trees. None of them seemed very interested in doing anything, but one never knew... The sound of a kazoo played somewhere in the distance. "Kazooie?" he wondered.

"Banjo, I don't think so."

"Maybe." A familiar evil voice came out of nowhere.

"Gooo to sleeeep.... Gooo eee haa haa haa!!!!" Banjo felt his eyes begin to close. "Sanjy..." he said, but she was already on the ground. A few minutes later, he awoke. Or kind of. A beautiful green woman with evil eyes was watching him. "Huh?" he wondered sleepily. "What's going on?"

"Yes, what IS going on?" said the mystery woman. "One of you is dreaming, the other is wide awake!!" The woman then showed him three doors. "One of these doors will take you to where you want to go, one will send you into destruction, and the other will make you my slave FOREVER!!!! EEEEHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!" cried the woman. "If you are dreaming, some things are fake! If you are NOT dreaming, they may not be!!! You have ONE hour to figure it out!!!" Then, silence. Banjo thought he heard the faint sound of kazoo-playing.... it was coming from one direction.

Curious, he followed it. Then, the kazoo playing stopped abruptly and a banjo began playing away. Banjo pushed his head around a corner, spotting a banjo and a kazoo playing in harmony. Then, at his presence, both stopped. The banjo made a jerking movement toward the kazoo, causing it to draw back, like the instrument was scaring it off. Then the banjo hit the kazoo, sending it flying into a rock. Banjo frowned. "Hey! You can't treat something like that!" he cried. Smoke drifted out from the kazoo and formed into a vague shape- soon, Kazooie was lying there, her feathers badly ruffled and her entire body cut up. The banjo began hitting the breegull with itself, and Banjo couldn't take anymore. He ran up and held the banjo, banging it into the ground. "You... stop... that... NOW!" The banjo wiggled away from his hand and flew up into the air. Banjo knelt by Kazooie and touched her. Her wounds looked like they were mortal... Banjo felt very sick very suddenly. The breegull barely moved, and when she did, she groaned to accompany it. "Kazooie? What happened?!"

"Banjo?" she whispered. "I have to tell you something..."

"You have to rest, Kazooie. You can tell me later."

"No. Now. I... I... You must... Don't try to save me, Banjo... time is running out..."

*************************************

Kazooie ducked into a small room, which seemed to be empty of any people, girls or otherwise. Then without warning, she collapsed. Shadow turned around and checked her... she was fine, without any sign of a wound, yet her breathing was harsh and jagged. All the while, she was muttering something incoherently. Shadow stared at her, and tried to figure out what was wrong. But there was no response, she had no fever, no injuries, just a sharp breath and a long muttering.

*******************************

Tooty looked up at Shadow, feeling much safer with him around. She only wished that Banjo was there. But then, he fainted. There was no warning, just the sound of something hitting the ground. His breathing came in sharp gasps and the only sound other than his sharp breathing was the sound of him chanting in some language Tooty had never heard. "Up an' at 'em, kiddo! C'mon, you gotta wakie, wakie!" But not even the yelling Slither seemed to affect him. A molehill appeared just infront of him. "Now, what?! What's happened to the feather-face?!"

But nobody had any answer...

*************************************

Banjo held Kazooie's wing and scooped her up into his paws. "C'mon, Kazooie! Let's go find some help!"

"No... time is almost up, Banjo..." Kazooie looked around desperately. One minute she had been in the room, the next she had blacked out and was staring up at Banjo. For some reason, she knew that time was running out... She had to get him out of there before time was up! Every move, including talking, sparked pain. "Banjo... Put me down and find the way out..."

"HELP!!! Is anybody in here?!?!" Kazooie grabbed Banjo by the fur on his chest. "No, Banjo... Just get outta here...." her voice was so desperate, it shocked him. "Please, Banjo... Please... just.... go-" and she was silent. Banjo stopped his wild run and set her down. "Kazooie? KAZOOIE!!!" There was no response. Banjo lowered his head and put his paw over her staring eyes, on the verge of tears. Out of the ground grew a gigantic rose bud, and as it opened, a red breegull slowly opened his eyes. "Huh? What the-? KAZ!!!!!" Traz hopped down, ran up to his sister and stared at Banjo. The bear had one paw over his sister's face and the other badly burnt one infront of his own. "Kazooie? What the heck happened?!?!"

"Someone got his revenge, that's all." came a smooth voice from behind of them. "You. You-"

"Yes, I know, I'm great, aren't I?" Traz felt hot tears stinging his eyes. Banjo's blue eyes were already welling up in tears. It couldn't have come to this- not now. Traz laid his wing on his sister's body, and a small colourful light came from under it. The light was beginning to grow and warm his wing. Banjo took his paw off her in surprise and the light disappeared. Tildy looked very interested and worried all at once. "Do that again, Banjo!" said Traz. Banjo placed his paw on Kazooie and the light grew, until it was almost blinding. Tildy growled in anger and seemed to be concentrating. The light turned green and cuts began forming on Banjo and Traz. "Banjo! It's some kinda... power!!!"

"Uh, huh! Now what?!"

"Um.. concentrate..." As Traz closed his eyes, the colourful light seemed to be fighting the green light. The colourful light seemed to be winning over, and the cuts disappeared from them, and from Kazooie. She moaned and opened her eyes. Banjo and Traz withdrew their wings and paws in shock and Kazooie fell back. But as the light began winning over again, her eyes reopened and her gaping wounds turned into small cuts, then bruises, then they disappeared altogether. Kazooie sat up and instinctively placed her wing into the middle of the light. It burned brightly and the green light disappeared. Tildy seemed on the brink of screaming. She stopped and growled again. Then, the colourful light formed into something hard- a piece of Mumbo Jumbo's wand!!! "Take it, kiddies, I'm off!"

"She's off alright," muttered Traz.

"I agree! How about we send this grass-dummy outta here!" But Tildy had disappeared, only saying, "You have ten minutes to figure out my puzzle, then you must paaaay!!! EEHEEHEEEHEEEEE!!!!" Kazooie stood up and looked around. "What's up?! You look like you've seen a-"

"Don't say it!!!" Banjo and Traz cried together. "Well, you were... we thought you were..."

"Dead?" Kazooie grinned sarcastically. 

"Guh hut!!! Now, let's go!"

"WAIT!! Did any of you black out before coming here?!" asked Traz.

"Now ya mention it- yeah!"

"Yup!" Banjo realized that this was something important right away. "Tildy said something about either me or Sanjy dreaming... that means..."

"Well! What's it mean?!?!" asked Traz.

"I dunno, I was hoping you knew!" Kazooie was the one shaking her head at this remark. "Can you get any dumber?! It probably means that all three of us are dreaming! And if we're dreaming it means that all of this is fake!"

"Including the wand piece?"

"Who knows? I just hope we didn't go through all that for a fake wand piece!" muttered Kazooie, turning the piece over in her wing.

Banjo ran up and realized where they were- the room where the three doors were. A green portal opened up behind them, and it began to move forward, engulfing everything in it's path. Each door opened up- one contained a pool of water, one a quiet forest, the other a raging fire. Their first thoughts were- the forest! But Kazooie stopped. "Hold on. If everything's fake, then has anybody thought that this stuff could be fake, too?"

"Huh? Yeah, good point, Kaz."

"Guh hut! Oooooh....." said Banjo. Kazooie's eyes widened. Banjo's paw was alight, and he didn't even seem to feel it!. "Banjo, ARE YOU NUTS?!?!"

"But it doesn't hurt..."

"Wait, Sis. Maybe THIS is what we were supposed to figure out!"

"Eh?"

"Well, if the fire doing him anything, it can't be real. If it isn't real, then...." He gestured toward the fire. "After you."

Banjo, Kazooie and Traz stood in front of the door. "I hope we're dreaming," gulped Kazooie as she and her friends stepped into the inferno.

Traz stared at his wing... it was alight, as was the rest of his body, but he felt no pain. It was as if he had just taken a dip in a pond. All around him, his body burnt up, while he simply watched it. Then the entire world began to go dark... He couldn't even see Banjo or Kazooie anymore. Traz felt someone holding his wing. His eyes opened and he saw Tooty, looking more worried than anyone her age should have looked. "Traz? Please wake up!"

"Hey, Toots!"

"TRAZ!!!" she shouted. "What happened?!" Slither ran up his body, all the while grinning and talking. 

"Ya great hulkin' balooka!!! Never do dat again!!!"

"Um, I won't (whatever it was I did)." The mole watched them all from a distance.

"Now, let's get out of this dump, and NO FAINTING!!" The voice was stern, but Bottles was grinning the whole time. Traz picked himself off of the ground. "That was... weird."

**********************************

Kazooie awoke in Shadow's wings. "Shadow!"

"C'mon, lil Scorp. 'Big Men' don't black out!" Kazooie made a face.. "But really, what happened back there? You were muttering something-"

"I'm great. Let's get outta here, already." Shadow gave a sigh of relief.

"I thought I would have to do mouth-to-mouth for a minute." Shadow looked boyishly at her. "Don't even think it, Nightie," said Kazooie, but she wasn't sure of whether or not she meant it. "It was just a thought, Scorp. Just a thought."

***************************************

Banjo woke up in the field and saw Sanjy, still asleep next to him. "Sanjy? Wake up, Sanjy! Sanjy!!" Sanjy moaned and tossed without waking.

"NO!!! Stop..."

"Sanjy, you're dreaming!!!! WAKE UP!!!"

"No... no... NOOOOO!!!!!" She let out a piercing scream and tossed violently.

"C'mon, Sanjy... fight it!" Sanjy tossed and kicked some more. Banjo held her body and shook it. "Sanjy, c'mon! Wake up! Wake up!" It was like trying to contain a hurricane. Sanjy let out another scream and jerked as if she was possessed. Banjo could do nothing but sit there, a bit terrified as she jerked. Her eyes flayed open, but they didn't seem to be focusing... on anything. She screamed again. "No! Leave him alone!!!"

**********************************

Sanjy kicked anyone who tried to hold her and struggled to break through the crowd. For chained to a stake, her friend was hanging there infront of a huge crowd as a man beat him. She could do nothing- the crowd was too thick. The crowd shouted for more and cheered it on. She couldn't believe they could want that. Finally- she burst free! She was running up to him and touching his brown, bloody face. The man hadn't noticed her and had brought the whip down on her, causing her to jerk. "I'm ok, Sanjy... But you must wake up!"

"Wake up? Banjo, please..."

"Wake up!" he shouted in response. "I'll be ok, but you must fight it!"

"Fight what?! I don't-"

"Try to wake up!"

"I won't leave you!"

"No, I'll be with you. Wake up! Fight it!" 

"Will you?"

"I'll be waiting... on the other side. Go on!" Banjo let out another groan as the whip hit his back again. Sanjy jerked and was surrounded by coloured light. "BAAANJOOO!!!!" she screamed and jolted awake. "Banjo, they were beating you and you were-"

"Um, I was right here! Tildy had put some kind of spell on you, but you broke out from it." Sanjy gasped and hugged him, washing his fur with tears. Banjo hadn't gone through exactly what she had, but he could just guess what torture Tildy must have been putting her through. She pulled out from his body and sniffed. "I thought they would kill you, Banjo."

"Don't worry, I was here. But are you alright?" She sniffed.

"I will be." Banjo sighed in relief. Then something occured to him. 

"I wonder which one of us was dreaming?" Sanjy was a bit too flustered to answer, but found some comfort in knowing that the scene had not been real. Banjo also became aware of something hard in his pocket. Curious, he took it out- a wand piece! "So I was the one with the real dream all along," mused Banjo. At the very least, something good had come out of all that.

***********************************

Kazooie followed Shadow. "Now what?" she asked.

"I've got a plan." Kazooie raised an eyebrow. "Huh. What's up, Shady?"

"If we can make it to the outside-"

"IF?!" Shadow found himself ignoring her.

"-we can find some help." Kazooie looked bothered.

"I thought you had a plan, Night-boy!" Shadow looked at her.

"Yeah, I do. Relax."

"Gee, something just doesn't seem relaxing about this, you know?" If sarcasm could kill, Kazooie would have been a serial killer.

********************************

Traz found himself standing infront of a what looked like a green force-field. On the other side was a great forest.

"Well, kiddo, dis is as far as I can go."

"Why? You're not backing out, are you?" asked Traz.

"See dis light beam? Watch." Slither ran down his back and jumped to the floor. He banged one clawed fist into the force-field. It was as if he was banging on a wall. "But how can we get out, Mr Lizard?"

"You ain't been tagged, kiddos. See this bracelet, right here?"

Traz looked at the tiny metal ring on Slither's tiny wrist. "What is it?"

"A tag, plain and simple. You don't got one, so you can pass, got it?"

Traz looked at him. "Isn't there anyway we can get it off?"

"Nah. Nothin' but some kinda coded key can get it off, 'n' only one person has it- Three guesses."

"So what're you and the mole gonna do?"

"Ah, don't worry 'bout us. Botts'll invent more crackpot thing-a-ma-jiggies, 'n' I'll just hang around. But If you could bring back dat key, it wouldn't be so bad either- get my drift?" Traz nodded.

"I'll get it, Slither. Then we'll all clear this dump."

"Yeah, Mr Lizard!" said Tooty, enthusiastically. Traz gulped and stepped through with Tooty following closely behind him.

Bottles burrowed up next to Slither. "Think da kid'll make it?" the lizard asked.

"With my last beak-fortifier, he better," was the response.

Traz stepped quickly through the forest, while keeping a close eye on Tooty. He had the sudden urge to take to the air, but it was Tooty that kept him back. She couldn't go as fast as he could on the ground, and she definitely couldn't fly. There seemed to be only one ridiculous alternative. "Hey, Toots. Want a ride? Get on." Tooty climbed onto his back and held on as he ran off at full speed. 

"Are vines supposed to be chasing us, Traz?"

"Oh sure, Tooty, they chase people all the time," was his sarcastic answer.

"But Traz- look behind us!" Traz stopped and looked behind at the trees, the flowers, the grass, the homicidal moving vines.... Wait one second. A vine grabbed for Traz, who ducked it. "What the heck-? C'mon, Toots, we clearin' this joint!" Tooty nodded and grabbed Traz's body as he took to flight. But it was only too late- the vine grabbed his foot and tried to pull him back. "Hey! Leggo, Grass butt!" cried Traz in shock. Using his free leg, he dug his talons into the huge wine, not knowing about the hot acid within. The acid felt like fire on his foot, but despite the cut, the vine kept holding on. Traz flew closer to the ground, saying, "Jump off, Toots! Run for it!"

Tooty jumped off, but rather than run, she grabbed a stick and began hitting the vine. "No way, Toots! The insides-" But the vine let him go, and went towards Tooty. Traz sped off in a race to her and grabbed her up in his talons by her shirt and flew off, leaving the vine unable to reach them. Tooty looked down, shaking. But she thought she saw something. Two bears. "Traz? What's that?"

Traz looked down and flew in for a closer look, being very careful not to get too close. Finally, he recognized them- "Banjo! Banjo, up here!!"

Banjo looked up, and saw Traz, circling with something in his talons- Tooty! "Banjo, who are they?"

"Traz! Tooty!" he shouted happily. Traz landed, allowing Tooty to run to him.

"Banjo! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Me too, Tooty!" It was an understatement on both sides. Traz looked around. "Hey, Banjo! Where's Kaz?" Banjo looked a bit worried.

"Well, um, Traz... she's kinda... she sorta got..."

"Kazooie and Shadow were captured," came a soft voice. Traz stepped back and put his wing on his forehead. "We'll get her back, Traz," said Banjo, helpfully, "she's safe."

"I know," responded Traz.

"Where's Mumbo?" asked Banjo, "I got a wand piece!"

"I haven't seen him, Banjo. You, Toots?" Tooty shook her head in response.

**********************************************

Buddy limped behind Matchooie, sniffing the air. They were going in the right direction, but he could also tell that another breegull, not like the first three breegulls, was somewhere around. "Hey, Match? I smell someone else here... not related to you, though. Maybe a friend?"

Matchooie shook his head. "Only Banjo, Kazooie, Tooty and Traz, Bud. No one else. Why? Smell something?"

"Yeah.... he's around what seems like.... some kinda.... coal? And metal. No coal... more like... gun pow-"

"He has a gun, Bud. A gun?!" Matchooie stopped momentarily. "Where are you guys?" he asked no one in particular. Buddy looked more than a bit worried.

"He's close, Match... really close... too close!" 

Matchooie put a feather to his beak. "Shhh... let's go check on Mr Gunman."

"Right." Machooie and Buddy snuck up, and peeked around a corner. A red breegull, not Traz or Kazooie, was holding a gun and pointing it around. "No one in this room, either. Huh, I guess I really didn't see anybody." Matchooie stared at him. He had seen him somewhere before... where?, he wondered. Where did he know a red breegull, about the same age as Kazooie, other than- he came so close to saying something, it shocked him. Yes. As he turned and he got a good look at his face, he knew almost immediatly who it was. Sisqo?! { J/k, let's do that again :-) *ahem*} Francis?! What was he doing there?! Buddy watched Matchooie's face turned grim. "What's up, Match?" he whispered, leaning on the wall for support. 

"I can't believe it! What he doing here?" It had immediately occurred to him that he was responsible for his siblings' disappearance.

Frankie pointed the gun around again. He had somehow been transported back to the room where he had come in, by Tildy, he guessed. He wondered who that cocky red breegull with the blue backpack had been... he didn't remember seeing him around. And that voice... it had been somewhat familiar. But he quickly put the image out of his mind. The younger breegull turned his back, only to hear the soft beating of wings behind him. He didn't have time to turn, or even to move before he was staring at the polish on the floor.

But he still had his gun. Struggling to throw the other breegull off, he fired a shot. But he never fired another, for Buddy bit his wing, forcing him to let go. In the same instant, Buddy grabbed up the gun and held it out of his reach. Machooie came to his feet, holding Frankie, who was kicking and pecking. "Wha? Lemme a-"

"Alright, FRANCIS! Where's Kazooie?!" At this, Frankie stopped.

"Machooie Breegull. Well I don't know! I'm just trying to do my job!"

"Job? You never worked a day in your life!"

"You can't do me anything! You'll get in so much trouble, I-"

"Get a clue! Your fat-head father isn't here!!"

That hurt Frankie much more than any of them knew. Angry, he wrenched himself away from Matchooie. "YOU DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!!!! You know what?!?! Kazooie's DEAD! Yeah!!!! Kazooie and Traz and Banjo and Tooty are all DEAD!!!!" He knew they weren't, really, but he was taking comfort in the momentary hurt on Matchooie's face. Then, it became harsh again. "Shut up, ya little bug!" cried Buddy.

"You stay out of it! Your friend's father is a murderer, you know that?!?!" Buddy didn't believe it, but he was trying to keep Matchooie from killing Frankie right where he stood. Frankie sneered at him and ran off, shouting out a slew of numbers. A door in the wall opened. Matchooie ran after him, but remembered Buddy. It was so tempting to just run him down and wipe that sneer off his face... but no. Buddy would get in trouble without him there, it was best he stayed. Buddy limped after him. "Kazooie went this way." he said without another word. But as he limped beside Matchooie, he looked worriedly at his friend. "Are you ok? I mean-"

"I'm not bothered, Bud. It ain't true," was all he said in response. Buddy stopped. "They went this way," he pointed down a hallway, "but I smell another way... it's maybe twice as short, and empty. What do you think, Match?" Matchooie thought about it. "Let's go the shorter way, ta shave off some time." Buddy shrugged and limped after him. But he found it hard to keep up, and he collapsed on the ground a little later. "Buddy! What's up?"

"I'm suffering from a disease, Match."

"What?!" Buddy grinned.

"It's called, 'Losing-us-balance-um'."

"Ha ha, funny," said Matchooie dryly, and helped him up. But he noticed that for all Buddy's ribbing, the bandage covering his leg was blood soaked. "Bud, look. You're hurt. That's the point!"

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's go." Matchooie stalked off, a very confused Buddy following behind him.

{Author's note: Nope, definately not my best work and the worst is yet to come. My next works may be rated PG-13 for angst and contain a major case of hurt/comfort. (Wow, look at my new vocab!) I'm wondering whether or not to post them at all. So what do you think? To post or not to post, that is the question.}


	3. Another long journey...

Disclaimer: I'm sorry, I WOULD have BOUGHT Banjo-Kazooie/Tooie and all characters and/or places associated with it, as well as the companies Nintendo and Rareware, but I left my $50 billion in my other pocket. So guess what? I don't own the above companies/games/characters/anything else you want to sue me for! And by the way, for those who haven't figured it out, I don't have $50 billion , and own nothin' except for the story ideas, Kazooie's family (ie, Traz, et al...), Slither, Sanjy, Shadow, etc, etc, etc. 

PART 4: Another long journey...

Finally, Buddy and Matchooie were standing just infront of the last door. As it sensed Matchooie's card, it opened slowly. Matchooie swallowed and stepped through. The outside was dark, as it was night, and the moon shone brightly above them. They stepped into a grassy forest, huge trees and vines all around them. Buddy sniffed the trees around him. "Those don't smell like normal plants, Mach," said Buddy.

"Normal plants?! What the heck do you mean by that?"

"I... dunno. They just smell... weird or somethin'. And if my nose's correct, there's one right behind us that's- ! Matchooie, DUCK!!!" And Matchooie did, the vine just missing him by a few inches. The huge vine tried to slam itself down on him, but he rolled out of the way and took to the air in one easy movement. It was then that the sheep dog remembered what real pain was like: when his ankle buckled and sent him falling on the grass. His already injured ankle was slammed into the sharper edge of a rock. "Congratulations, Buddy," he thought to himself, "you're at the mercy of an oversized weed." Matchooie found himself flying up into the air, dodging from one side to the other. The vine grabbed for him again, but only managed to grab a single feather. Finally, it realized that Buddy was a much easier target. Matchooie clawed it with his talons, managing only to unleash something burning- the acidic sap! It burned him, shock causing him to lose some altitude. But as it hovered over Buddy, his mind quoted a single line from, "Exotic Plant Life", page 40. "In many huge, motion-capable plants, there is a single power source which gives extra power to the plant. Ussually, this is protected from distruction by the sheer acidity of it's sap, but plants that do manage to get this power source destroyed ussually die within 3-5 minutes." In didn't take Matchooie a long time to see the well hidden giant root-looking growth with the multitude green sap veins running through it. There was only one thing to do. Grabbing a long, sharp stick, Machooie dug it into the root. The plant turned around. Huge drops of a green, sticky substance were pouring onto the ground, filling the air with a burning smell. As Machooie aimed to dig it into the root again, the vine wrapped itself around Machooie, squeezing him as hard as possible. If this kept up, he would suffocate.... but the plant was otherwise busy. As Matchooie fought to stay conscious, it lifted him off of the ground and slammed him down. Then, it tossed him a few feet away. It then curled around Buddy's slashed ankle. Buddy gritted his teeth, then let out a harsh scream as the vine began to drag him away. But it got weaker and weaker, until finally, Buddy was able to think again. The vine had stopped moving. Its sap running out, it had bled to death. A soft, calm voice echoed through his head. "So... you've managed to destroy my vine? Now, your task will be even harder!" Buddy growled in response, saying, "Task?! Why don't you take your task and shove it?!?!" But only an evil cackle answered him.

Buddy slowly untangled his bleeding, twisted ankle from the vine, wincing. Then he dragged himself across the grassy floor, towards Matchooie.

"Match? You alright?" There was no answer. Buddy placed his shaking paw on Machooie's long neck. There was a pulse, but it seemed faint. Buddy realized with a shock that his paw was wet... wet with something red and sticky. Matchooie didn't look like he had broken anything, but his head was bleeding all over the grass, and he was unconscious. Buddy checked his head wound... it look black-ish and infecteted... a very bad sign. But still, he was still alive... something had to be done! As he studied his pal more closely, he began remembering something... the wound was poisoned, obviously, but he had seen it before... where? Buddy felt mad and frustrated all at the same time. Why? Why couldn't he remember? Everything seemed to have gone wrong. At that time, the moon went behind soon clouds, casting the entire place into full darkness. Confused, frustrated and angry, Buddy threw back his head and gave a long, mournful howl at the hidden moon.

**********************************

Sitting next to a small campfire, Sanjy stiffened, her ears pricking up at a distant sound. "What's wrong?" asked Banjo, looking at her in concern.

"I heard something." At this, Banjo looked around, preparing to see a huge vine trying to kill somebody. No vine. "No... A howl... a dog's howl..." The noise happened again. Traz walked over, his deep green eyes fixed on the two bears. "Hey, Sanj. Didya hear that? It sounded like... some kinda howl... or something."

"Someone's in trouble. A dog."

"How do you know?" piped up Tooty. Sanjy looked down at her.

"I... he needs help."

"Hey, I'll go scout it out." voleentered Traz. "If I'm not back in an hour, send the DR Trimmer/Mower after me." Banjo didn't know if Traz was joking or not. Traz spread his wings and took off, following the noise of the howling. His ears closed in on the sound, but he only saw his target after a half and hour of "exploration". Finally, he swooped down on what seemed to be a white thing with something red lying next to it.

Buddy stopped his howling and looked up. Something was diving down at him at top speed. There was no way he would survive an attack, not in his condition. Matchooie wasn't exactly in good shape either... he was muttering softly about guts. He was delerious, and soon, he thought, they would both be dead. But his fears were quieted by his nose... in his dejection, he had forgotten to use it. It was the exact same scent that they had been chasing after all that time! Or rather, one of them. It wasn't exactly the medical force, but it was help. A red breegull landed on the ground next to him. "Who're you, and-" The bird was cut off by the sight of his brother, bleeding on the grass.

"He's hurt- can you go get help?" Traz swallowed and kneeled by his brother. He did need help, and he wasn't going to get it there.

"I'm Buddy, his roommate. You alone?"

Traz shook his head. "I'm going back for help." Buddy didn't seem particularily appreciative of the fact that he would be left alone again, but at least someone now knew where he was..."Gimme two hours. I'll be back."

"It's not like I'm going anywhere," was Buddy's half joke. Traz didn't want to leave his brother, but the sooner he left, the sooner he could get back. Traz flew off as quickly as possible, leaving Buddy alone to build a small fire, and try to help Matchooie as best he could. The wound was looking even worse, and Matchooie seemed to be reciting each page of "Workings of the Body". It left Buddy wondering whether or not Machooie would remember all that he was muttering on their next test... that was, if they ever lived to see it. As Buddy cleaned the wound, he thought. It seemed to be just yesterday that all he had to worry about was studying. Heck, it WAS just yesterday... or rather, the day before, realized Buddy, looking at his watch. The digital face showed 12:30. His mind began to wander. What would be happening at home right now, if he where there....

"Buddy! Go to sleep! I'm warning you..."

"Lighten up! I'm nineteen, now, incase you haven't noticed..."

"Nineteen, and you're still here."

"Well, as soon as I can get an apartment, I'm outta here."

"As long as you don't get one that's too shabby. And it must be in a good neighbourhood. And please, one that's not too dirty, or-"

The thought disappeared from his head. His mother would be having a cow, he decided, if she knew that he was lying out there, with his ankle bleeding all over the grass, not having eaten all day- the thought caused a growl from within his stomach. There was nothing around that he could eat, unless he wanted to poison himself. His nose told him that even the grass was unsafe, and he didn't want to add sickness to injury. That put his mind on his mother, again. If she knew that he was out here, she would call every doctor within a ten mile radius.

The dog figured that her overprotectiveness was guilt. He knew when she was pregnant with him, she suffered a terrible accident. She would survive, the doctor said, but the litter within her didn't stand a chance. Refusing to give up her son, she looked around for any other options... and found an experimental treatment which could help save her babies. It worked, kind of, but Buddy was the only pup left alive, which was why he was the youngest off all his mother's children, and not one of a set of octuplets. It also left two things: one, it left Buddy with an amazing ability to see colours, and two, it left him very weak and sickly.The doctors hadn't thought he and his mother could make it. They did, but they were the exception, not the rule. In fact, so many had died from it, the treatment was dicontinued.

This meant that he was in and out of hospitals for most of his childhood, and when other children were running around playing, he was being hooked up to an IV tube. He had practically been raised on liquids, or anything that could be slid through his veins. It wasn't that way now, he was healthy and could outrun nearly everyone in his class, and keep pace with the cheetors and breegulls, who were obviously built for speed. As a baby, he was kept in an incubator. As a child, on an IV tube. As a young adult, on the racetrack and gym- had he missed something? The small comical though disappeared as he snapped back to attention, again. The stars seemed to have hidden themselves from view, as well as the moon, which was well concealed behind a dark cloud. There was nothing to do but wait, he decided.

********************************

Kazooie walked through yet another door, her wings hanging at her side. A strong feeling that something was wrong, something concerning Machooie, surged through her. But that was nuts. He was safe in a university somewhere. Much safer than she was, ironically. A slight vibration seemed to be flowing through the metal floor. It was probably her imagination, but... "We've gotta find a way out," said Shadow.

"Why the sudden need, Nightie? Something up?"

"Not unless you don't see sudden death as something." Shadow pointed at a small, steel grater in the ground. "Help me get this open," he said, pulling at a smooth metal handle. Kazooie shrugged and pulled at the grater. The vibration had grown, now the entire room was rattling as if shook. FInally, a noise could be heard. Something like... water! Shadow looked at both sides of him, worried. With a huge groan, the grater finally opened, just as a huge torrent of water came rushing into the room. Kazooie jumped in, followed by Shadow. "Fly for it! Don't stop!"

"What does it look like I'm doing, breakdancing?!" The huge torrents crashed in behind them, catching up to them with every second. "Where does this go, Nightboy?"

"It should lead right back to the forest, but not we came from."

"Oh, joy-" Kazooie realized that another dash of water was coming in at them from the other way. They were going to be drowned! "Fly as high as you can! Hurr-" But the sentence was rudely interrupted, as the crashing wave forced Shadow underwater. He only managed to get one long breath. There was a place were the tunnel was a bit higher... but would they get to it in time? Kazooie surfaced, and looked for Shadow, before a wave forced her underwater. Kazooie could see him, fighting the waves which were pulling him back. She held out a wing, trying as hard as she could to reach him. But Shadow wasn't about to loose his life to a torrent of water. He grabbed Kazooie's outstretched wing and kicked. They were almost there, but their air was running out. Kazooie felt herself begin feeling light-headed.

Shadow kicked, never letting go of the red wing in his. He began to swim ahead, pulling Kazooie with him. Finally, he reached the highest part of the tunnel. His head broke the surface. At that rate, they had about two minutes before that part of the cave was completely filled with water. Kazooie looked like she was gasping for breath in the cave. "I... didn't get to.... hold my breath.... that time," she said, looking flustered.

"C'mon. The other side should be.... coming up." Kazooie took a deep breath and dived, following a black breegull in the water. Each place seemed more and more treacherous, as the currant tried to slam them into the side of the tunnel. A particularly strong force of water sent her crashing headfirst into something hard. Then, she knew nothing else.

**********************************

Buddy drew in a deep breath through his nose. Suddenly, there was the scent of lots of water, as if he had somehow teleported to a river- or rather, a river had teleported to him. Two people... breegulls... a male and female... where dumped there. They both smelled familiar. One was another one of the scents he and Matchooie had figured to be the missing siblings, the other was a scent that had been around the other so many times, they had to be connected, somehow. Buddy could hardly see in the darkness, but he could smell that they were close by. He grabbed a burnt, but clean, stick, and hoisted himself up. Using the stick, he limped over to the place where the scents had emerged, and looked down. On the ground, two soaking wet breegulls were lying down, unconscious. But not for long, it seemed, for the red one was already to stir. She gave a cough, spat up some water, and rubbed her head.

Kazooie slowly came to, her head still pounding from being crashed into a wall. A shaggy, white dog was staring at her, and she immediately got to her feet and into a fighting stance. The dog drew back quickly, as if startled. As Kazooie watched him, she saw that he was hurt. No contest there, she decided. The dog spoke. "So... lemme guess. You're Kazooie?"

"How'd you know my name, Mop Butt?"

"Look, your brother's hurt. He needs help."

"My... brother? Traz? What's up, Shaggy?" Kazooie jumped. She hadn't noticed that Shadow had regained consciousness and he placed a wet wing on her shoulder. "And who're you?"

"Buddy leaned on his "walking stick" awhile before limping over. Matchooie had gone quiet again, for which Buddy thanked God. "Not Traz. Matchooie." Kazooie's eyes widened. How could she have known? The feelings she had had just a few hours ago...? Shadow looked at the dog. "You're not looking so good yourself, whoever you are."

"The name's Buddy. I'm Matchooie's roommate. Hey, I found your other brother, though..."

"Traz? Where is he?"

"He went off to get help. He said that he wasn't alone, though, so I guess..." Matchooie stirred and groaned a little. "What happened to him?!"

"We got attacked by some kinda giant.... vine?"

"Well I'm gonna go look for Tra-"

"No, Scorp. You just stay here with these two." Kazooie looked a bit miffed.

"What're you trying to say, Blackbutt? I can't look after myself?"

"Nah. But someone needs to stay back and look after them... they won't survive an attack." He said it sincerly, as if he truly meant it. Kazooie just crossed her wings and looked at him. "I guess you're right, Tall, dark and stupid." Shadow rolled his eyes before taking off into the night. Buddy limped back to his position near his friend and folded his arms. Kazooie did the same. She didn't need to be a psychic to know that it was going to be a looong night...

******************************************

After a half an hour of flying, Shadow was beginning to hear voices. Some familiar, some a bit strange. He just missed flying into a red-crested breegull with drops of paint dotting his feathers. "Hey!" cried Traz, as he fluttered to a quick stop and hovered in midair. Shadow veiwed the other breegull's features carefully. "Do you know somebody named... Kazooie?" The other breegull seemed shocked, apprehensive and a bit curious all at once.

"Where is she?" He then flew down in one easy glide to the ground. Shadow looked down and realized that he recognized some of the tattered people traversing the grassy forest, and swooped down to land gracefully infront of them travellers. "Sanjy, Banjo-"

"You know him?" asked Traz, his green eyes squinting to watch the black breegull.

"Um... Traz, this is Shadow, and Shadow, meet Traz," said Banjo. Not sure of what else to say, he let them look each other over. Finally, the introduction over, they continued back to where Kazooie, Matchooie and Buddy were waiting.

*******************************

Kazooie stared up into the dark sky. It was amazingly quiet, but it was a disturbing kind of quiet... horror movie-type quiet. Kazooie walked over to Buddy, who was still tending Machooie. For some reason, her eyes were fixed on the way his paws spilt drops of medicine onto clean cloths and pressed them to her brother's forehead. Buddy shook his head. "What's happening, Flea Circus?" she asked. Buddy looked up at the sky, then a look of realization sparked into his eyes.

"Of course! I was so stu-!"

"What is it, you walking tick market, what's up?!" asked Kazooie, shocked.

"It's a poisoned wound. I know the antidote to it... it's a certain plant that grows in almost every part of the world."

"What good's that? We can't find it-"

"NO! I can smell it, it's somewhere close by!" Buddy was so jumpy, Kazooie wondered how much caffeine he had had before this. She looked around... no sign of help coming, and Matchooie was getting so much worse... she decided to go look for it herself. "Where is it, Mop-boy?"

"I'm no mop, reddie. It's just over there." The flames of the fire Buddy had built crackled in the night, sending tiny sparks into the air. "How'll I find it, Shag? It's so dark, and I don't know what it looks like-"

"Here's a flashlight... unless you have night vision-" Kazooie took the light. "It looks like clover... but its leaves are red and orange with green spots. And it glows in the dark. Not really hard to look for, unless you're colour-blind." Kazooie already had a mental picture of it, and with that, she took up Banjo's backpack and stepped away from the warmth and light of the fire. But before she left, something occured to her.

"How do YOU know what colour it is? Dogs are colourblind!" Buddy smiled uncomfortably.

"Long story. Don't ask." He swallowed. "Go, already!" Kazooie turned and headed into the dark forest.

Swinging her flashlight around, she scoured the ground for the multicolour clover. But suddenly, the whole forest was lit up by a green flash. It was only for a second, but she now had the feeling that she was being followed. "Who's there?! Come out and fight like a bird!" she trilled. But only a soft wind answered her. Kazooie, however, kept moving her flashlight from place to place, looking for the hidden person. As she passed a tree, something touched her neck. At first, she thought it was a branch, but then she saw another wing... the wing tightened, and before she could react, she was slammed against a tree.

"Hello, Kazooie... remember me?"

"I don't even know you, ya psycho! Now lemme g-"

"You should know me, since you and your family killed my father!" Kazooie could have swallowed her tongue. It couldn't be... "Yes, it's me. We were to be married, remember that?" The bird was pressing her to the tree, his breath raising her feathers each time it passed. She felt something else pressed against her side. It was a gun, fully loaded, being pressed against her side so hard it began to hurt. "I was Francis, Kazooie. But I'm Franky, now. And I'm not letting you outta here." Again, the flash of green light, and a... disturbance opened up. It looked like a heatwave, but it was, Kazooie guessed, a portal. Franky began dragging her slowly towards the portal, all the while, whispering in her ear. "Here's the good news... we'll be married, soon..." Kazooie tried to slip out of his grasp, but it only made him hold her tighter. "Don't worry, once you get "home", there's no escaping. It's on the very top of my own, personal castle, protected by magic. No one can get in, or out unless I say so..."

"Where's that? In your twisted mind, or aren't you even original enough to come up with that?"

"When I get my revenge, Kaz... you'll wish you had never killed my father. What he did to you won't even come close to what I'll do," he smiled sadistically. Kazooie had a short flashback. He was raising something, bringing it down on her back, over and over... She couuld hear her own cries of pain. And anger. And stubborness. She had refused to beg him to stop, even though her own blood was dripping down her back, in a small pool on the floor. Even though each lash sliced though her flesh.That was what flowed through her when she grabbed the gun and twisted it away from him. When her long, sharp talons cut into him, and he let out a cry of pain and shock.

Kazooie took to the air quickly, before he could stop her, and aimed a forcefull beak bomb at him. He ducked it before taking to the air himself, and getting ready to attack. Kazooie floated up easily in one glid, and launched herself at him again. "I'm gonna cut off your precious flight feathers, Kazooie. Keep them nice and trim. And you'll just fall like a rock when you try to es- ugh!" Kazooie had hit him with Banjo's backpack, only losing a little altitude. In response, he scratched her with a sharp talon... but she sent herself beak-first into his side, causing him to fall. A few familiar voices could now be heard, and a red and black flash swiped past Kazooie and landed on the ground. Franky had had all he could take. "If not now, later," he said, and disappeared into the dark forest. Kazooie landed, and rested for a few seconds against a tree. But all the while, she was thinking and trying to speak and catch her breath at the same time. Traz nodded and showed Kazooie the contents of a clamped fist.

"This what you meant?" Kazooie noded at the glowing clover in his fist.

"Yeah- what the-? I never told you..."

Traz pressed it into her wing. "I just... had a feeling." Kazooie realized that she was gaping, and suddenly walked away from him.

"Let's get this to Match! And-"

"Kaz. You ok?" Shadow walked in step with her. Kaz scoffed.

"He couldn't do me a thing if he tried."

"I bet. Just... be careful, Scorp." Kazooie walked ahead; she had no time for this... though it was sweet of him to ask.

At the camp, all present were watching eagerly as Buddy used the end of a bottle to crush the plant into a thick paste, and added some bottled water to make a reddish-orange mixture, with glowed. He looked into the kit again, removed a syringe, and emptied the contents onto the ground, washing it out with water. Finally, he filled the syringe with the substance, and dug it into Matchooie's wing. The breegull flinched, and went still. "Now, he needs rest... and I wouldn't mind getting some too." Buddy stared at the group around him, with a grin on his face. "And if Matchstick were awake, he'd tell you guys to do the same."

"He wouldn't dare!" answered Kazooie.

"Didn't your mama ever tell you to respect your elders?"

"I see no elders here."

"Fine... have it your way." Buddy lay down on the ground and closed his eyes. Sanjy and Banjo were snuggled up together, and dead to the world. Kaz felt her eyes start to close. Finally, she dropped off to sleep. Shadow stared at Kaz for a long time, who seemed uncomfortable on the hard ground. With a small smile, he pulled her up to him, and laid her body to lean on his before joining the others in sleep. Buddy opened his eyes and grinned at the sleeping couples. Then, he too curled up in a circle and fell asleep.

Some time later that night, Shadow was awoken by someone touching him. "Huh?" The body came into focus. "What is it, Sanjy?" Sanjy rubbed her arms uncomfortably. "I thought I heard something... I saw... a flash of light."

Shadow was awake, now, and he sat up slowly, easing Kazooie's body off of him slowly so as not to wake her. "Tildy, huh?"

"Exactly Tildy." Sanjy and her friend walked towards the place where she had seen the light. The darkness was unnerving, to say to least. Suddenly, a force pinned Shadow to a tree, threatening to crush his thin body. "SHADOW!!! Tildy, let him down!!" She hadn't expected her to obey, however, Shadow fell to his knees, getting up slowly as he spoke. "What- cough what do you want, Tildy?"

Out of the shadows, a beautiful, green-skinned woman sitting on her broom so that her legs hung over it, drifted into veiw.

"So... you are on my side, on not?" she started.

"What the heck are you-"

"The birds and bears!" she interrupted Shadow. "You have been helping them."

Sanjy and Shadow looked at each other. "We have not," said Sanjy.

Tildy rode up to Sanjy's face and extended a hand of long, poisoned finger-nails. She pushed her hand up to Sanjy's face as if to scratch her. Sanjy flinched as if expecting pain. "Leave her be, Tildy. We've been doin' our jobs like normal.' Tildy turned around to face him. "LIE! I am not a fool, you know. I know you have been... close... to them."

Shadow looked slightly nervous, but he continued,

"I don't see why it bothers you." Tildy snarled.

"I am planning a take-over of Big City, you both know this." Shadow and Sanjy nodded. "They are threatening my rule-" she stroked a small, green vine with her finger- "I will reward those who help me, but those who oppose me-" She turned around sharply and caused a stray rose bush to wither- "will feel my wrath. Do you understand me?" The pair just looked ahead. "That is why I am planning to attack them tonight!"

Shadow opened his beak. "Leave them alone!"

Tildy grinned. "Then you do care for them?"

Sanjy spoke up."No. Just... leave them alone, please." Tildy could see the pleading in Sanjy's eyes. Shadow could see it also, and intervened,

"Listen, Tildy. If it bothers you that much, we'll leave them alone. They're left alone, you take over the world, and everyone's happy." Tildy smiled evilly.

"You have untill midday tomorrow to report back here... then I shall destroy them. Understand?" Shadow nor Sanjy responded. Then the light flashed again, and Tildy was gone.

Shadow and Sanjy walked dejectedly back to camp. "What now?" asked Sanjy. "We'll leave to-" his words were cut off as Banjo and Kazooie faced them, having been about to look for them. Kazooie jumped out of Banjo's backpack and landed on the ground. "Leave when, again?" asked Kazooie. Shadow put on a blank face and followed Kazooie away from the others.

Banjo met Sanjy's eyes- her face was firm, but her eyes were sad. "I'm leaving you tonight... now."

"But why, Sanjy? Is something wrong?"

"I can't.... I can't stay with you anymore. I want to leave," she said simply. "You're just not the type I hang out with. You understand, don't you?"

"Did I-"

"No, no," said Sanjy nonchalontly, "You're just not fitting in. Good bye."

Sanjy walked off, leaving Banjo crushed inside. But her own heart was heavy... now, it was back to Tildy. She kept her eyes straight ahead... she was afraid of looking back at his confused face. "Just... keep out of trouble, Banjo."

*******************************

Shadow looked straight into her eyes as he spoke, for he wanted the message to get across clearly. "Me 'n' Sanjy are moving out. Tonight."

"What's up, Shady?"

"That's Dark, now. And I just told you." Kazooie noticed the tone in his voice, but there was something else, hidden under the sarcastic words. "Alright, DARK, what's your problem?"

"I told you, I'm gone. Got peoples to meet. And listen, girl," he said, knowing that Kazooie hated the name, 'girl', "I'm back to my job... but I enjoyed you throwing yourself at me." Kazooie's feathers began to raise at this, but she (somehow) kept calm. "Yeah, Darkie, you just go..." He turned to leave.

"Don't forget your cheap garbage!" she said, and threw the necklace she had around her neck at his head. But, to her annoyance, he turned around and caught it before it hit him.

"Thanks... I was going to sell it, anyway!"

"Good! And may you enjoy each one of the 50 cents, Black Hole!"

He ignored the last comment and left, heading towards the forests.

Sanjy was staring expressionlessly towards the sky. "Do you feel as bad as I do?" she asked.

"Do you feel like you sold your soul to the devil?"

"Yeah."

"Then that's exactly how I feel."

Sanjy rubbed her fur. "Maybe we should go apolo-"

"No! It's better this way..." he paused, momentarily. "It's better they get on with their lives, and we'll get on with ours."

*****************************

Banjo sighed heavily. Sanjy... gone. Those two words echoed through his mind. Now what...? He looked for Kazooie... and she was leaning against a tree, quiet. "He left?"

"Yeah, sure, what's new." responded Kazooie, listlessly. Banjo sat next to her.

"I know what you mean..."

****************************

The next morning, Banjo awoke, feeling something tap his head. He sat up. Kazooie was leaning out of the backpack, tapping his head absent-mindedly with her beak. He waved his paw backwards, and she pecked him, before diving back into the backpack. "Hey, Banjo! How about we get some food or something, I'm starving!" Banjo yawned.

"Uh, huh." He stretched and stood up, scratching his back. Traz was already awake, and he had started a fire as well. In his spare time, he had the vague beginnings of a sketch. Buddy, the only person there whom he had never drawn, was his next subject. Tooty was curled on the ground, apparently having been next to Traz as she fell asleep. She stirred, and awoke as well.

"Good Morning. What's for breakfast?"

"Kazooie," said Banjo, half-asleep. Kazooie gave him a few viscious pecks.

"Hey! Cut that out!" Kazooie giggled and dove down, just missing his paws.

"So what now?" asked Tooty. Kazooie spread her wings out of the backpack.

"First, we find some breakfast!"

Traz looked at the map he had created. "There's a river somewhere near here... wanna go look around?" Kazooie attempted to take flight, dragging Banjo off his feet.

"Where?! Where?!" Traz pointed in the direction of the water.

"There, there. C'mon. We'll go look for fish... and you guys... er... do somethin'.

Banjo noded, and did what he had wanted to do for a long time. He rolled over and fell asleep. Tooty stared at Matchooie, who was groaning and rubbing his head. "I've got one heckuva headache," he mumbled, before groggily getting to his feet. "Hey, Tooty... TOOTY?! How did- I mean- where's-"

"Banjo's sleeping over there, and Kazooie and Traz're off fishing."

"What happened?!"

"You got hit on the head pretty hard, Matchooie. Are you ok?" Matchooie pressed his wing to his head... blood. But other that a throbbing and bleeding head, he felt fine. It seemed to him that it was better to let Buddy sleep, since he still looked as if he could use it.

***************************

Kazooie flew ahead of Traz and tried to land on the slippery, moss covered rocks which jutted out of the gently flowing stream. But, she slid on them, and Traz turned his head just in time to hear a loud Splash!. "Breegull... best bait there is."

"Traz... don't... even... say it..."

"For those who really want to GET INTO their fishing."

"Only YOU could be this dry even when you're standing in a river." Kazooie walked across the stream, hopping from rock to rock. She could she fish swimming around in the water, and tried to grab one... "Gotcha! Traz! Help me with this thing!" The breegull threw it to her brother, who knocked it's head against a stone to quiet it. "There. Now it won't feel a thing. But... think we could get a better catch if we-"

"-went swimming? Let's go for it!" she shouted, and dived into the water. Somewhere behind her, Traz was using his huge wingspan to propell through the water. But... something was strange... Kazooie realized that she was shivering, and that Traz was doing the same. In shock, the two breegulls tried to surface- but the surface of the water was covered in ice. It seemed like they were about to drown under the icy water.

Kazooie then spotted something.... a hole in the ice. But it was slowly freezing over, and then there would be no chance for escape. Traz looked over to it, and they shot forward towards it like twin bombs, trying to get to the hole in the ice before- their beaks hit ice. But a cracking sound was heard. Maybe they could... not wanting to die so easily,they rammed the ice again, shooting out of the hole and above the ice! Traz's entire body seemed to get the breath shocked out of it at the cold! The entire landscape was in a giant blanket of white! Traz held his sister's wing, and started forward in the first direction he thought of, for everything was simply white, and up and down seemed like one, with little or no difference. Suddenly, Kaz was pulling him in another direction. "T-t-traz! L-look! A c-c-cave!" she shivered out. In a momentary lapse between winds, a patch of black had been revealed. Choking back the temptation to lie down, they battled towards the cave. Kazooie felt another quiet moment between the gusts and saw the black entrance once more then.... a huge gust of wind sent her flying into her brother! 

"Kaz..." he said weakly, and lay on the ground, gasping for air. The cave was only a few feet away... only... 

"C'mon, Traz," she said, hoisting him up , "It's almost... there..." It was no easy task getting to that cave. Their wings were covered in ice, and for every step they took, the wind seemed to push them two steps back. It was a viscous tug-of-war between the wind and the breegulls, and it wasn't going to get any easier. Finally, Traz held out a wing.... and touched something hard... dry... warm?! He stumbled into the cave, dragging his shivering, wet sister behind him. It was surprisingly warm in the cave, and the ground was soft, as if it were carpeted. A fire burned nearby. Too tired to question their luck, they lay down on the soft carpet and allowed the warmth and coziness to steal away their consciousness.

***********************************

Banjo shook snow off of his fur. This was the most... um... sudden? blizzard he'd ever seen. Matchooie stood up and looked around at the snow-laden landscape. "W-w the heck are t-they? K-kaz and Traz-z sh-shoulda been b-back by now..."

"L-let's go l-look for t-them," said Banjo, shaking off some more snow. Buddy, whom had long since awoken, raised his nose to the air. "Their scents're faint guys... but... I think they went... this way." He pointed towards the river.

"W-well we know that! L-let's g-go already!" Matchooie kicked snow with his feet.

*****************************

Unknown to Kazooie and Traz, two people were watching them. The 'cave' in which they were was covered in a thick, red carpet. The walls had elegant paintings of all different forest scenes, from green blankets dotted with flowers, to the bleached landscape that lay outside the protection of their cave. A fireplace lay at one end of the cave, sending many small sparks into the air. "They'll be safe, here," said one to the other. The second one nodded.

"But... the others are still out in that! Shouldn't we try to lead them here?"

"Yes. We will, don't worry. They'll find it, following them." The person pointed toward the siblings.

"All we wanted to do is leave the stuff for them... but... I don't want to leave them here a-"

"C'mon." He took the bag from his friend and left it on a table. "They'll be fine. Don't worry." And with that, the two figures whispered a code, opened a door in the cave and disappeared.

********************************

Buddy felt the wind grow silent. Or at least, it stopped its vicious attack on their group. As it stopped, a cave could clearly be seen in the distance. Buddy sniffed again. Yes. They were there. They were in that cave. And a good thing too- sniffing them out became harder and harder as the snow covered their tracks, and froze his nose. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Banjo and stumbled into the cave. Buddy was surprised at the warmth, but his nose detected nothing except for themselves and the most tantalizing smell of... food!

Matchooie sat down cross-legged next to his sleeping siblings, and woke them gently. "Well, gee, someone's been taking a nap while we've been out there getting our butts frozen off..."

"Quiet, Match. It wasn't exactly a joyride for us, either," said Traz, groggily. The warmth was trying to make him fall asleep again, but he rubbed his eyes. Kazooie yawned, stretched and muttered "Shut up, Matchstick," before sighing and awaking fully. "I wonder-"

"-where we are?" Kazooie and Traz looked at each other for a moment, before sniffing the smell of food. She was just about to investigate, when something caught her attention... it was a black and silver tipped feather.

"Shadow," she whispered. Then she gripped the feather to herself as if it were precious. But a glare crossed her face, and she held the feather out to the wind and allowed it to

be blown across the landscape. A little while away, Traz watched his sister. He could almost guess her thoughts. Wordlessly, he handed he a peice of bread from the mysterious package, which Buddy had said was safe. She pecked some, her eyes still fixed outside.

Finally, she got up, and walked towards Banjo. "By the way..." she fished into his backpack. "What's this?" She held up a book entitled, "Knitting for Beginners". Banjo blushed.

"Errm... it's a... um... book." Kazooie snickered.

"So THAT'S what those knotty things under your bed where!" Banjo reddened. Tooty was smiling. On account of her brother, revenge was in order.

"So... where's that grotty old parrot you were sleeping with a few nights ago?" If that breegull could have turned any redder, she would have.

"(He's NOT grotty!) That's none of you're business, Miss 'Uses-Cosmetics-More-Than-Soap-and-Water'!"

"C'mon, Kaz!" Traz was choking on laughter, "Still sleeping with..." he paused for effect or breath, whatever. "Mr... SNUGGLES!!!"

"Oh, shut up and tell us who's the girl bird you're always painting!"

"That has nothing to do with it! She's a good subject!" She said, his face turning hot. That time, Matchooie and Buddy learned more about the four than they ever wanted to know.

But the fun and games were interrupted when Buddy let out a growl. "Someone else's here..."

"Who?!" Buddy sniffed around through the very back of the cave.

"Someone back here..." he limped over. A peculiar green wall of light separated them from a deep precipice which seemed to have no bottom. Traz looked around.

"Buddy, anything else?"

"Yeah... people. I've smelt him before, but I can't... somewhere in the street... just disappeared. Whatever it is, it's in trouble!" Traz, Banjo and Kazooie had a strong sense of whom was in trouble on the other side.

"Kaz?" said the male breegull, "We might've found Mumbo!" Kazooie and Traz took to flight, dragging Banjo with them.

"Toots! Stay here with Bud, ok? Hey, Match! You comin' or not?" Matchooie shrugged, and took to flight after them.

Banjo sheilded his eyes from the brightness of the green light. But as he squinted through the light, he could just make out thef form of someone unmoving chained to the ceiling of the cave. "It's Mumbo!"

{Author's Note: Whoops. I miscounted the number of chapters. Anyway, I think I'll start a personal rule for multi-part stories. If you want to know what happens next, tell me and I'll post. If you don't, I won't. As I said before, my following material may contain some disturbing scenes. So... with that warning... bombs- er- review away!}


	4. (Epilogue) A prophesy is made.

Disclaimer: I didn't sign a contract with Nintendo to use their characters. I am not getting paid to do this- I write because I've got zero (0) life and infinite (a lot) caffeine and sugar. What I'm trying to say is: Banjo, Kazooie, Mumbo Jumbo, Gruntilda, etc, etc, etc... don't belong to me. Slither, Sanjy, Shadow, Kazooie's family (Traz, ect) and everyone's not-so-favourite policeman, (Lenny Lart) do. The story idea is most DEFINITELY mine. There. I'm done.

Part 5: A prophecy is made...

The breegulls flew towards the hanging, unconscious shaman. Traz seemed to be looking for something, but, not having found it, sighed in relief. "Traz?" asked Kazooie.

"Was lookin' for a tag."

"A say what?"

"A... never mind." The group gave him a funny look.

"Any way of releasing this poor guy short of chopping off his wrists?" asked Matchooie. Banjo shuddered. "Nope. Anybody got a chainsaw?" responded Kazooie. She received a group response.

"Kazooie!" 

Traz suddenly brightened. "I got something that'll help..." He took out a small, crystal-clear cup, thinking. He'd used it only once- to break the wall which held Tooty. Mumbo was being held by two chains. He couldn't miss. Fitting one over his beak, he flew back, gathered speed and rammed through the chains. Each one fell apart under the force of his peck. Matchooie was just in time to catch the shaman before he fell into the huge precipice below. Finally, they returned at where they had started.

Matchooie placed a wing onto his wrist to check his pulse, but he began to come around. "Uhh... Mumbo have big headache." Something in Banjo's pocket began to glow, and Mumbo became instantly awake and very excited. "Mumbo see bear find last wand piece! Use to finish wand! Beat evil witch!" A sudden voice called out, 

"Mumbo, Mumbo, Mumbo... even if you could finish your wand, your pitiful magic could never defeat me! I have to admit, you taught me well, but you could NEVER even come close to me!! EEEEHEHEHEHE!!!!!" Mumbo growled.

"Witch use magic for bad! Witch magic black, not Mumbo magic!" In response, Tildy held up his almost repaired wand. "Fetch!" she cried, and threw it down into the precipice. All who had the gift of flight among them prepared to dive down for it, but Tildy struck with a fearsome flight of fireballs. Mumbo held his piece down, and it was glowing and shaking in wanting to join itself together. It flew down, dragging Mumbo down with it. Buddy and Tooty looked around in despair, both feeling utterly useless. The fight was taking place right in front of them, and there was nothing they could do about it...

Mumbo was being dragged down with his wand at an incredible speed. But the wand fell faster still. It seemed as if he would crash into the ground before the wand connected.... Mumbo closed his eyes and hung onto his wand piece. But, just seconds before the ground got his vitamins { (if you get my point)} , the wand was connected together, and he turned himself into a parrot and flew off just in time. He looked around. A bird and bear had grabbed the wand and fitted it onto the piece. The bear sighed in her relief, but Tildy was steaming mad. "YOU! You've betrayed me again!!!" Shadow attained height, and glared at her.

"We had a deal- you left them alone, and you got your city- you haven't kept your side very well!" Tildy frowned and threw a barrage of fireballs at him.

"Banjo! Kazooie! We gotta attack!" 

"gasp You don't say!" shouted Kazooie. Sometimes, she wished her brother would stop stating the obvious. Traz flapped over the top of her head, and swooped down. His aim was not for her, however. It was for a shiny card on a chain around her neck. He grabbed it, but it wasn't going to be taken from her neck that easily. She used her magic to shock him several times. Letting go, he flew across the cave, but broke into flight once more. Banjo was about to claw her, but suddenly, he heard an unwelcome voice... "Minjo!" Kazooie groaned.

"Not again!"

Finally, Traz made another attempt to recover the piece. But as she was about to shock him, a beam of magic restrained her hand. "Mumbo not letting witch get away!"

"No, YOU will be the one who will need to run away, Mumbo. Minjos! Take care of the others- that shaman's MINE!!!" Mumbo's parrot form was hovering in front of her face, holding the newly completed wand in front of him. Buddy watched anxiously from the ground, and dropped to all fours. Limping back, he sprang from the surface and grabbed Tildy's broom in his teeth. Grappling with her, he reached for the card around her neck. Tildy was about to drop him off the broom, but Mumbo raised his wand and transformed Buddy into a crow. Buddy yelled in surprise- he had never been transformed, before. But he slipped the card off of her neck and yelled, 

"Traz! Catch!" Traz pecked another minjo in time to catch the card and fly off. For in his mind was the afore-made promise to two prisoners trapped in Tildy's holds. He flew off quickly towards the holds, grabbing Tooty by her shirt as her did so. Buddy flew off behind the two, just avoiding a collision with a wall; he was still not accustomed to his new bird body. Tildy growled and attempted to follow, but Mumbo stood in her way. "Witch stay and fight!" he cried, throwing a shock at her. Tildy cried out in pain and threw a fire ball at him. 

"When I'm finished with you, you worthless shaman...!!" Then, she gathered up all the energy in the room and used it to make a dangerous ball of energy. She threw it at him with a vengeance. Mumbo held his wand and used it to knock it back at her. She did the same, and a deadly game of tennis ensured. With each forceful retaliation, Mumbo seemed to lose a little more strength. His original form could not fly, and they would be no time to conjure up enough magical energy to change forms anyway. One hit from a fireball that size was enough to fry a parrot his size so all concentration had to go into each hit...

**********************************

Somewhere down in the hold, a lizard listened to a great motion that seemed to come from within the very ground he was standing on. Suddenly, a thick, green glob of something strong-smelling dripped through the ceiling! It just missed spattering on the lizard! The lizard known as Slither scrambled out of the way. For the substance was not leaking through the ceiling, but burning through it! Another glob of acid dripping down. Slither ran off, just missing yet another acidic drop! Then, a huge, slow-moving wave of acid lumbered toward the lizard. He could have easily outrun the huge, sticky blob of acid that reached from the floor to the ceiling, but his problem was the green force-field in front of him. He pressed against the force field, but there was no way to get out... he gulped. "Well, world, I enjoyed livin' in ya!" The acid was only a few inches away from him, and it was still coming. "G'bye, world," he said, slowly. Then a small bit touched his foot at the same time a hand reached out of the ground and pulled him in. Slither gritted his teeth in pain, but realized that he was being carried along an underground passage. "Botts? Whew, I thought that was my closin' act for a second!" Bottles nodded.

"Good thing I found you." The pair disappeared down the tunnel, as the acid slowly poured down behind them.

**************************************

Buddy was following Traz, when a sudden voice appeared in his mind. "Mumbo magic get weak... turn back or magic go." Buddy landed in time to be transformed back into a dog with a slashed, bleeding leg. Traz landed beside him. 

"Buddy! You're a dog again!" Buddy nodded miserably. "C'mon... let's try getting ya to a safe place..." Buddy suddenly limped up and sniffed the air.

"What's up, Buddy?"

"I smell people... many people... that way..." He limped in another direction, stopping in front of a door. Tooty pressed her ears to the door. "I hear people too, Traz. Let's let them out!" The breegull held the key up to the door and waited. Slowly, the door opened, and a green force field met his face. On the other side, he bit his tongue at the barrage of people in there, with a huge wave of thick, green, strong-smelling acid behind them. If they didn't get out soon... Traz flew into the crowd, and the key was in circulation- people were escaping their bonds and rushing out of the polished room at high speeds. Buddy wanted to get the other key around quickly, and grabbed it to deliver it to the masses. But as soon as he stepped on the green floor, he fell through it. Fortunately, there was only another floor beneath him. It was a weird experience to say the most, with people's feet above his head. It was also deathly quiet, as if no noise could be heard through this particular force-field. Buddy let out a loud howl... but it was as if no-one could hear him, and they probably couldn't. But then, he realized that he was still clutching the silver card-key. Buddy turned behind him. In the darkness which enveloped the place, he could smell someone in the room with him. "Hello? Hey, who's there?" A voice answered, "Don't be afraid, young one. I am going to help you." Buddy slowly approached the source of the voice, quaking slightly with nervousness. In the darkness, he could make out what looked like a cage. "Who are you?" Two green hands gripped the bars of the cage, the shock of which caused Buddy to jump in surprise. "What- what the heck?"

"My name is Brentilda, Grunty's better sister." Buddy raised an eyebrow.

"Grunty?"

"Or Tildy, as she has renamed herself. My sister locked me in here a long time ago. I can help you if you get me out."

"How?"

"Wave that card in front of the lock..." Buddy slowly complied. "That's it." The door of the cage slowly swung open. The chubby woman inside who emerged wore pink rags and tousled hair. Buddy noticed the gossamer-thin wings protruding from her back. "Are you supposed to be a fairy or something?" Brentilda, or Brenty, gave him a look of pity. "Oh, you poor little thing. Your leg is hurt. Let me fix it up for you." She waved her wand around him, and his leg began healing itself. Buddy was hardly surprised; after seeing an evil witch, a lingo-talking shaman and a giant sized, homicidal vine, to say that a good fairy who could heal wounds surprised him would be... well... surprising. Buddy stood on his leg without pain for the first time in several days. "Thanks.." he said, looking up at the people above him. Brenty turned the wand to her hair, and it wrapped itself up in a bun. Next, her dress mended itself and the dust flew off, leaving her with a pink, frilly dress. Brenty flew upwards, using her wand to make a bridge for Buddy to cross. The room was empty, and completely filled with acid, now. Buddy leaped over small pools and out of the door.

*********************************

Mumbo raised his wand, held it way over his red, feathered head, and struck the blow... the ball of energy flew towards Tildy at top speed, and she was just a second too slow. It struck her in the body, sending her flying into the wall of the cave. For a minute, she didn't move. Then, she screeched and flew at him, her eyes pools of hatred. With a forceful ball of magic, she connected, sending the parrot flying across the cave and landing on the ground, the deep precipice just a few inches away. Banjo gave a cry. "Kazooie! Mumbo's hurt!" But the minjos weren't giving them any change. In fact, they seemed to be proliferating by the thousands. In fact, just that statement had nearly cost him his life. Kazooie was tiring, Shadow was tiring, and the minjos were coming faster and faster, more and more of them. It was on the verge of hopelessness. As for Mumbo, he was lying there, trying to catch his breath. Slowly, he turned back into his original form, and only in time to roll out of the way of Tildy's wild attack. Tildy screamed in anger. 

"DIE!!" She formed another energy ball in her hand and threw it. Mumbo could only knock it back, but then, she kept it on the end of her hand and tried to shove it into his face. On his back, in some cave, Mumbo was trying to push the glowing green flame away from his face, while Tildy forced harder and harder to burn him with the energy ball. It was getting closer and... Mumbo kicked her body, and it made her jump up. There was just enough time for him to get to his feet... but the power of her attack left him weaker than before, and his own powers were tiring. Tildy wasn't, however, about to give him a chance to recover. She sent a huge energy ball in his direction, and it knocked him off the edge of the ground. His wand lay just a mere inch out of his reach as he held unto the edge of the cliff-like ground. Below him, he knew, was miles of emptiness followed by a quick and messy demise. Tildy stood over and looked down at him. "Poor Mumbo," she began sarcastically, "he lost his wand... again." She laughed wickedly. "Your magic always was pitiful, Mumbo... and now, it's over!"

Mumbo's hand reached for the wand, just an inch out of his grasp. He concentrated on it, and almost seemed to be... calling it. The wand may have moved just an inch, and as Tildy bared her poisonous fingernails to finish him , Mumbo gathered as much energy as he could bring together, held the wand back and thrust it into her arm!

The evil witch was shocked until her bones could be seen and her hair stood on its end. Screaming in shock, she finally was separated from Mumbo's wand. Mumbo shook the wand over the precipice, and with an ear-splitting scream, the evil witch tumbled into the darkness below.

Banjo felt himself get pounded from behind, and he wasn't too sure of how long Kazooie could hold him. Every time they got hit, Kazooie felt a painful jerk, and all her energy went into keeping him in the air. Shadow, himself had never had to hover for so long, and his wings were beginning to hurt. And although Sanjy wasn't exactly huge, attacking with her was becoming harder. Matchooie was pretty much the base of attack, as he had no heavy bulk, as well as being the oldest of the three. It seemed hopeless... then... all the minjos suddenly dropped or flung themselves towards the ground, while others disappeared.

The fighting group landed, exhausted onto the ground. Banjo walked to the edge of the cliff and saw a shaman holding onto the edge. Extending a paw, he pulled the shaman up. "Mumbo thank bear," he replied gratefully. At that exact time, a fairy, a dog, a bird and a small bear materialized in a shimmer of light. Traz and Tooty gave a look of confusion. "How did we get here, Traz?" Traz shrugged. Suddenly, a molehill appeared in front of them. "Bottles! You escaped!"

A lizard hopped out beside him. "Yep, don't forget ol' Slither, 'ere!" The lizard slowly ran up Traz's wing, exposing his burnt foot.

Traz noticed this "Jeez, did that stuff get ya too?" Slither nodded.

"Ah well, kiddo... that's life!" Slither showed the breegull his ring-less foot. "This little lizard ain't got nothin' for those hulkin' balookas!" Tooty smiled.

"And Mumbo killed Tildy! I think I want to go home, now..." she said, cheerfully.

Kazooie watched the black breegull, who was looking at her uncomfortably. Finally, she swallowed and approached him. "I thought you had to go back to your job, Dark..." Shadow plucked at a broken flight feather.

"What was I supposed to do? Let you die?"

"I didn't think you cared... and... I know that's not the only time."

Shadow played with the feather even more. "What d'you mean by that?"

"Food doesn't come from nowhere... neither do convenient holes in ice. What do you think I am? An idiot? You saved our lives." Shadow twisted the broken feather.

"Yeah, well... Kaz-"

"That's Scorp, now." Kazooie smiled.

Shadow smiled as well. "Ok... Scorp." Then, with no prelude whatsoever, he swept her into his wings and gave her a long, warm kiss.

Banjo and Sanjy watched the two breegulls. "You... um... thanks, Sanjy."

Sanjy looked very much relaxed. Tildy was gone. Forever. Never to be seen again. "They make such a good couple, don't they?" Banjo nodded.

"Um... Sanjy?"

"Yes?"

"Um... did you... um... help us?" Sanjy raised an eyebrow.

"Help you? How?" They looked into each others eyes. Then, at last, Sanjy burst into quiet laughter. Grabbing him by his fur, she brought his face up to hers. "Isn't this the part where we kiss?" So he did, as long as he could.

Brentilda hovered a little off of the ground, smiling at Mumbo. "Aw... look at the poor things," she said, looking at Slither, Banjo and Matchooie, "I think I'm going to heal them." Mumbo looked a bit irked. Only NOW did all the banging up he had received stand out.

"Oh, no, Mumbo only nearly get blown in piece by witch!" Brentilda glanced at him, then hit him over the head with her wand. 

"Mumbo! Now really, look at the poor things..." Slowly, her magic drifted through the group, healing as it passed over their heads.

Matchooie sighed in relaxation. "Well, Buddy, let me give you this advice... siblings are pains, especially mine. Too bad we have to go back to college after this." Buddy rubbed his newly repaired leg.

"I dunno, Match... after bein' attacked by a witch, chased by a giant vine, forced ta chase your siblings half way across God-knows-where, AND eating God-knows- what for days, Mr. Beetemop'll seem pretty mild, now, ya think?" Matchooie seemed to be thinking about it. The question received a simultaneous response. "Naaah..."

Matchooie suddenly shook his head. "It's gone."

"What is?"

"My headache! And..." he felt his head, "What the heck?"

"I guess it musta healed-"

"In a few days?" 

"...or that fairy musta done it."

"I'm afraid to ask. What fairy?"

"The one standin'... right over there!" Matchooie stared at her, then at the stream of magic which healed everyone who needed healing. 

"Okay, did I mention that gross anatomy classes'll seem ten times saner?" Buddy made a face.

"Yeah, well, still just as disgusting. And I still think eating right before taking it's a bad idea." Matchooie seemed to agree vigorously on that one point....

The mood, as anyone might have guessed, was.... well... happy! But that didn't last too long, as Banjo suddenly looked up and saw... Bill Gates!!!! {I'm trying to be serious.... But that IS pretty terrifying! ;)} Tildy!!!! She was steaming mad, and her entire body glowed with an ominous green light. "YOU!!! YOU ALL WILL DIIIIEEE!!!" As she said this, a huge rumbling came from deep within the earth. Suddenly, the floor of the cave opened up, and a rainbow of evil minjos came from beneath the earth. Tooty pressed herself to the ground in terror, but the fighting group was slightly bigger. Buddy hit at the sky with his paws, but there must have been hundreds of minjos swarming him. Banjo tried to protect Sanjy, but his body was bleeding already, and Sanjy was getting hit no matter how he tried to shield her. But she fought, as he did. The group would have been killed if not for a sudden whistle which came from deep inside the cave. 

"JINJO!!"

Kazooie's ears perked up. All minjos stopped their vicious attack and looked to the cave. And at that moment, a huge rainbow of little creatures appeared. They could have been mistaken for minjos, but they didn't have that evil gleam in their eyes... and they launched upon the minjos, attacking them viciously.

Kazooie looked around... and realized that her brother was gone. Missing. And a strong feeling radiated through her mind. "Don't tell me he went to... I know he didn't... Traz went to fight him! Avenge me like a good little 'big' brother!" The breegull reached up into the air and grabbed a struggling, injured minjo. "Where's Franky?"

"Lemme go! I'll-"

"Do you know how my beak feels? Would you like to?" Kazooie threatened. The minjo gulped. "Code number 9744, it'll take you right there-" Kazooie let him go, and he tried to ram her. But with a quick jerk of her neck, the minjo lay on the ground, dead.

**************************

Kazooie whispered the code. There was no response. Leaning against the wall in frustration, she fell through it! Kazooie rubbed her thin hips and folded her wings. Deciding that flight made it easier to avoid traps, she took off into the air. Below her, she spotted a small wire. Go figure. It was a short enough trip, as her flight through the polished metal corridor was soon over. But what she saw next... The corridor ended in what looked like the throne-room of a palace. The floors were polished marble, and the walls were decorated with all sorts of paintings... but not like the paintings in the cave. All depicted some sort of fear or pain. Kazooie made a face at one, which was of a silhouette of a group of kittens being tormented. Somehow, she suddenly had the feeling that Franky, or Francis had finally lost it. And in the middle of the room, on a throne, sat Franky. The breegull looked her up and down, then said, "I figured you'd get some sense, girl." Kazooie looked a bit like a pincushion, feathers sticking up into the air in intense hatred. 

"Where's my brother?!"

"He's off fighting." Kazooie snarled, as the breegull continued. "It was an agreement... if he fought my strongest guy, he'd fight me."

"Leave my brother alone, or I SWEAR, you'll regret it!"

"How? You're in MY court, now, birdy... and you're all alone... no FRIEND to save your butt all the time!" 

Kazooie approached the throne. "You 'n' me, right here, right now!" 

Franky scoffed. "You don't deserve to fight me, Kazooie... I could make these guards drag you off, and no one would ever notice."

"Unless you're... CHICKEN!!" Franky stood up. "Chicken just like your chicken FATHER!" Francis's eyes took on a crazed look, and he flew at her with a vengeance. 

"I'm gonna KILL YOU!!!" The two breegulls set upon each other. Francis's attack were a bit faster than she remembered, Kaz noticed. Was she in over her head?. His attacks went even faster, and he slapped her until she was lying on the ground, angry. But she stood still. Franky took in a deep breath. "I win, Kazooie... now you're coming with me-" but that was as far as he got, when she rammed her beak into his chest, throwing him across the floor.

He didn't get up quickly enough, and Kazooie didn't wait. She immediately attacked him with her talons, tearing him up with them. But he grabbed her leg, pulling her down. Then, she kicked his face, throwing him back. The fight was too charged, and showing no sign of ending.

*******************************

Banjo ducked the overhead flights of rainbow-coloured creatures, grabbed Tooty and headed for safer grounds. All around him, the fight took place: between the minjos and the jinjos, between Tildy, her former teacher and her sister. And that was a whole other fight altogether. Mumbo and Brenty seemed to have figured something out from the beginning: Attacking as a unit made more sense than attacking separately. But that was obvious. But Tildy's strength was unsurpassed... no one knew why. But Mumbo, knew that it wasn't the same magic which he had taught Tildy. It was a new kind of magic, more powerful than any he had seen before, if only they knew where it came from... Brenty attacked her sister's broomstick, causing her sister to spin out of control. At the same time, Mumbo attacked her, and it send the witch flying onto the ground and nearly onto Tooty, whom Banjo was trying to desperately to protect. Then, another blast from their combined powers, and Banjo saw the witch go flying through the cave... almost as if it were only another force field.

*************************************

Sanjy gasped as she saw who they were up against. It wasn't any ordinary henchman. The younger black breegull fired at them nonstop, as if the black breegull who was trying to get pass each barrage of bullets was not his brother. As if it wasn't his brother whom had protected him as Banjo protected Tooty. Shadow wasn't even sure if he knew what he was doing. It was another game to him, just as luring an unsuspecting bear-cub into danger was another game. The little breegull was laughing and enjoying himself. That was obvious. The bot at which the young breegull was at the helm of fired another round at him. A bullet grazed him, leaving him with a gash on his side. The breegull smiled, "I'm winning! Look at me, I'm winning! Yes! I'm gonna win!" The child's elated screeches sickened Shadow intensely. Just a young kid, with no idea of what he was doing.

This was the kid who had nearly gotten him killed. Dusk was his name. And Sanjy was the girl he had tried to help. But his own brother- Dusk, had warned Tildy of his plans. And Tildy was remarkably merciful. Meaning that he was half dead when... the torture... had finally ended. Had it not been for Sanjy's miraculous healing powers, he would have been dead without question.

**************************

Kazooie looked at her opponent... about to finish him, then... a burst of pain! Almost as if she had been stabbed in the side. Now, Franky slowly got to his feet, watching her on the ground, beak clenched, not able to move. He approached her. "Should I really kill you, Kazooie? We could be quite a couple. What do you think?" Disgust churned her insides as if they were in trash compactors. "I'd rather die," she spat. She wasn't going down this easily! As the pain subsided, Kazooie prepared all her energies for Frank's "surprise". When he approached her, she thought, WHAM!

"Really? Trust me, you'll regret-" He never completed his words nor she her surprise attack, as a green body in a black dressed slammed against the wall of the throne room. The witch looked her sister in the eyes... then let out a piercing scream. She had lost. Banjo held his sister behind him, as the floor of the throne room split into two. A bubbling, black oily-smelling substance came from within. Tildy looked at the substance in the floor as if it were her life being threatened. Screaming, she tried to grasp the floor, but its smoothness left nothing to be held. She was sucked into the substance, her screams stopping abruptly. As a deathly silence settled in the room, Banjo, Tooty, Kazooie and Franky looked at the hole in the middle of the throne room. A loud ruckus came from the ground as a molehill opened up, but it was not by Bottles. A black slime flowed from the "molehill" to the center of the room, towards the huge vat of black, bubbling slime. Then, a very bedraggled Bottles and Slither stumbled out, watching the hole in the ground in disbelief.

Franky leaned over, watching. Was his only chance at revenge lost? As he put a wing towards the slime, a green, very warty had grabbed it, and without any warning pulled him in. His shocked screams echoed through the room, and the hole in the floor closed up. But their problems were not yet over...

*******************************

Somewhere in the very center of Tildy's kingdom, green sparks buzzed around excitedly. Finally, they hit the metal walls, causing them to explode! The fire raced through each hallway as if it was soaked in gasoline, igniting and spreading quickly. A huge rumble shook the place, as without Tildy's magic, the entire kingdom was falling apart, but with the group inside it!

*************************

Banjo stepped back in shock. And then... a noise. A loud rumbling, and the roof of the cave seemed to have split completely in half! The barrage of rocks blocked them off from each other, leaving Kazooie surrounded by a rocky wall. And then, all around her, the stones exploded into flame. There was only one place to go... and then she felt it. A quiet calling, that was not so much something she heard as something she... felt? It resonated through her brain, and she knew who it was. Her brother. Her best friend since birth- Traz. "Traz?! Where are you?!" her voice was barely heard in the crackling of the fire. The calling went through her brain again, as if he was trying to tell her something. Then, as if a light bulb had been turned on in her brain... she understood. It came like a high point- something she was not sure if they could ever do again, that understanding of each others' thoughts**_. _**_/Go back, Sis... it's too dangerous./_

/Shut up and tell me where you are./

/It's too dangerous, Sis. Go back before this whole place goes./

/Listen, ya walking pain-by-number set. You can either tell me where you are, or I stay in here looking for you until this whole place goes up. Which should be in, oh, say, a few minutes./

/Kaz, DAMMIT! Why the hell are you so stubborn?!/

/Cause I want to be. And keep talking, you're leading me right to you./

/Kazooie, get the hell OUT!/

/Make me. And.../ Her eyes settled on a red form amidst the fire. _/Found ya./ _But the sight shocked her. Her brother hadn't even bothered to open his eyes until she was bending over him. "H...hey, Kaz." He coughed. The feathers which Kazooie kept over her face prevented her from being suffocated. But her brother looked like each breath was near-impossible. And lastly, she noticed something that made her jump in shock... the blood flowing out of her brother's side. "Traz! C'mon, let's go!" Hoisting him up, she half dragged, half carried him, looking for a way out. But all around her, fire. Just a red blaze which licked at the walls all around her. And blinding smoke. Things were starting to look hopeless...

***************************

Shadow watched his little brother let out a howl as his craft went down in a black, greasy mess. Amazed, he approached it, Sanjy following, worried. As Shadow was about to touch it, the entire bot burst into flames, followed by the walls around him. His brother gave a young scream, struggled out of the burning scrap metal and ran... deeper into the cave... into the inferno. Shadow called out, "Dusk! Come back here!" He started to pursue his brother, but Sanjy grabbed his shoulder.

"If you go in, you may never come out, Shadow."

"He's my brother- I've got to." Wrenching himself from the bear, he ran after the frightened breegull. Sanjy looked after him, sighed, and followed.

*****************************

Kazooie saw the roof begin to collapse. She had to get out! But... not without her brother. A piece of the roof fell down just an inch away from her. Another piece, this time, on her body. It was heavier than it looked, and red hot. Kazooie let go off her brother in shock. As if that wasn't bad enough, a huge, flaming boulder came down between herself and Traz. The entire roof was collapsing, and something hard struck her head, momentarily transforming the world into a blur of confusion. By the time things came into respective Kazooie realized that she could see an inferno of wood engulfed by fire. Only in a few patches could she see untouched floor. The floors on her level, on the other hand, were slowly coming apart, the fire having eaten away at them. Somewhere, Kazooie could see Traz, lying on his side. The floor's deterioration would soon send him onto the fire-engulfed wood below if she didn't act quickly. She only acted fast enough to grab his wing before he slipped over. She had grabbed him badly.

"Traz! dammit, you're slipping- pull yourself up!" 

Her brother winced. "Kaz, I... Let me go."

"NO! Are you kidding me? If we survived Vault, I'm sure as heck not losing you to this!" He slipped down a bit more. "Traz!! Will you work with me, here?" She was straining herself trying to hold him... even slipping down with him. If only she had a better grip of him. A piece of the roof hit her, leaving a sore patch on her back, but she refused to let him drop. Traz shook his head.

"Do as I say, not as I do."

"What?!"

"Never give up."

"You're NOT giving up, Traz! I won't let you! ...Traz? TRAAZ!!!!" The wings had slipped from her grasp.

She couldn't see him. The voice... weaker, this time... came into her mind.

_/G'bye.... Sis.... I love you..../_

Then silence. Terrible silence, as she had never heard in her mind before. As if something had been shaken so deeply within her, it could never again be the same.

*******************************

Buddy tried to sniff though the smoke. But his breath was going quickly, and the smell of smoke was overpowering. Matchooie tried to see where he was going, but smoke and fire made that impossible. Then... in the fire, he saw... a red and yellow thing among the fire. Running towards it, he found... his sister. But she looked as if she was in shock... empty and wide-eyed. "Kaz. Kaz! Can you hear me?" Whether or not she had was doubtable. Kazooie suddenly sprang forward, in a wild dash to where she didn't know. "KAZ!!! What the heck?!" Matchooie darted after her. The breegull stopped suddenly. A small green lizard lay there, still and listless. He was alive, but only barely. Next to him, a mole looked at him, worried. "Listen, are you a doctor?" Matchooie nodded. He had his work set out for him. Then he looked at Buddy. The dog seemed skittish, as if he were seeing something that was impossible. "What is it?" Buddy shrugged.

"I... I'm seeing a... a... never mind."{ (Note: For those who've missed it, it is said that dogs can sense the presence of ghosts.)} He turned to Slither. "Let's go, already!" But Kazooie was leaving to go deeper into the cave. Matchooie grabbed her shoulder. "Where's Traz?" Kazooie shuddered slightly.

"He's still inside... I have to find him!" Buddy looked over at Kazooie. Then, he raised his nose to the air. "Can't come, Match," he said, genuinely saddened, "Gotta get this lizard out of here, or he's a goner." The bird nodded.

"Let's go, Kaz." Bottles hesitated, then called,

"Hey feather Brains! Take this!" The mole pressed a bundle of feathers into their wings, then burrowed down into the earth.

The two breegulls tucked them under their neck feathers and sped off in search of Traz. Kazooie perked up her ears. "Match? Do you hear something?"

"Yeah... sounds like..."

They looked at each other. "Banjo!"

******************************

Banjo looked around the room whose floor was quickly coming apart. Through the holes in the floor, he could see something hot and molten just below him. Tooty clutched his paw in fear. "What now, Banjo?" Banjo and Tooty stood on a burning, weakening platform- the only floor left in the room. But, as the platform burnt, Banjo spotted a long, wooden plank, which was reasonably untouched by the fire, leaning right beside him. Taking it, he knocked it over so it formed a bridge between himself and the other side- the only way of escape. As Tooty was smallest, he urged her to cross first. Balancing on the plank, she slowly crossed to the other side, trying hard not to notice the hot lava below her. When she was close to the other side, she made a jump for it, landing safely on the floor. Now, it was Banjo's turn. As he stepped onto the plank, it bent slightly, but supported his weight. He began to cross the plank, trying not to notice the way the fire ate up the platform which supported both the plank and himself.

Finally, he realized that the platform was collapsing, and quickly. Tooty looked on, worried. "Banjo, hurry!" Banjo swallowed, and tried to get across- but the platform was destroyed completely, and finally, the bear felt his stomach lurch as he plunged towards the molten, fiery substance below. "BAAANJOOO!!!!" screamed Tooty, watching anxiously from the side. Suddenly, a breegull grasped his backpack, struggling to hold him above the lava. Matchooie flapped as hard as possible, as his sister struggled to keep him suspended over the lava. And then, Tooty looked down, and realized something. The lava was bubbling up. It was moving up towards them, and faster than they could fly. Matchooie's extra strength helped them progress upwards, but they were both exhausted and sporting painful burns on their bodies. Banjo watched the lava just a foot below him. The heat was burning him, as he imagined it was burning Kazooie and Matchooie. Kazooie closed her eyes. They were not going to make it. Then, and idea came to mind- Bottles's feathers. "Hey.... cough Match? We're down to our last resort- let's try moley's feathers."

"Works for me!"

Kazooie, still trying to hold Banjo up, used her beak to pull out the feathers from among the others hidden in the frilly feathers of her neck. It wasn't comfortable, but comfort wasn't exactly a top priority. She pushed them into her wings, and flapped. As the feathers took effect, the two breegulls were swept up into the air, as if the strongest thermal in the world had engulfed them. As they were swept up into the air, Banjo grabbed his sister's shirt, sweeping her up with him. Tooty grabbed his arm, staring in terror at the lava below her. But Banjo had no intention of letting go, and, being of his build, his grip was something not easily broken. Matchooie stopped flapping, as the sudden drift nearly brought them crashing into the ceiling. Kazooie was forced to stop flapping as well. The lava was flowing behind them, and from another direction, a green, thick substance came as well. The two equally deadly, viscous liquids met, forming an explosion which sent a blast towards them. Fire engulfed the walls, as if they were nothing but paper. Kazooie stopped flapping. "Traz!" she screamed, wanting to go back. Matchooie looked behind them- but the explosion was consuming the walls, and it would wait for nobody. But the stubborn breegull let go, and nearly flew into the explosion. Matchooie snapped at her with his beak. 

"KAZ....!!!!"

Banjo grabbed her thin foot. "Erm, let's-"

"Way ahead of you!" said Matchooie, towards the entrance, his speed enhanced by the feathers. Kazooie was dragged through the air, and just as they reached the exit, the explosion burst out of the cave's door hurricane through a paper house. The force of the blast sent them flying across the landscape. Banjo, Tooty, Kazooie and Matchooie lay stunned on the grass.

Matchooie, being the eldest, was the first to come to fully. But tears were beginning to form. He had hated leaving his youngest brother in there. But he had known that Traz was dead from the time the explosion rocked the entire cave. Not to mention, Kaz would have died too. Kazooie, Banjo and Tooty- and for a hopeless mission. The cave was nothing, now. It was zero- just a pile of burning debris. The explosive acid-lava combination had reduced it into its separate pieces, leaving not even one untouched piece. Kazooie came to, and this time, her silence was more than eerie. It was a damaged, silence, that signified that her entire world had just burst into flames before her...

******************************

When Mumbo realized that himself and Brentilda were still alive, they dusted themselves off... and held their wands down in respect for the person who stood before them. Brenty slowly began to kneel, but the person said, "This is not necessary. I have called you here in a matter of great importance." Mumbo simply stared. The white mist flowed all around them, seeming to penetrate their minds, as well as hiding the mystery person from view. He thought he saw the mist begin forming several shapes: from a graceful white swan, to a sleek white fox, to a beautiful dove. Finally, the mist clutched itself into the shape of a woman. Her skin was a medium brown, and her simple white dress flowed around her ankles, drifting around her bare feet. Her skin obtained a colour of brown, until she resembled an Indian. White mist flowed around her dark hair, and her body was enveloped in the whiteness. Mumbo swallowed as if his throat were ice. For this was no parlor trick- it was the real thing. Changing shapes before addressing a fellow magic person had always been the sign of.... Silvilina. The goddess of the Ways. As she walked, white roses sprung up in her path, and were enveloped in mist only to disappear again. The goddess did, after all, have her preferences. Roses were the symbols of beauty, grace...yet danger, as their hidden thorn could pierce the skin of the unaware.

And to accompany her graceful movements was her immense power. But then, she needed it if she was to maintain the barriers between their world and the many other worlds and dimension which co-existed with theirs. The goddess's face was expressionless, as she talked her plans to the two stunned magic people.

****************************************

Finally, Slither opened his eyes. He discovered the concentrated face of a breegull standing over him. "Match! cough Where-"

"C'mon, Slither. You just relax."

"Eh? This little lizard's gotta know cough what's goin' on!" 

Matchooie decided to break the news. "Traz, Sanjy and Shadow... were trapped in the cave."

"Ouch. Well how're da kids doin'? They gonna make it?" 

Matchooie sighed deeply. "They never got out. They're dead." 

Slither winced. "Whatta way ta go. How're da others takin' it?"

"Not so good," said the doctor breegull, remembering the eerie silence of his sister. The sunset outside was preceding a sad and sleepless night, Matchooie knew: the first night without the hope of ever hearing the calm, cool voice of Traz. As Banjo left the small doctors' establishment where Slither was trying to regain his health, he sighed and looked at Kazooie, who was staring sadly at a single, paint-covered red feather. Even as Kazooie took her place at her perch, and Banjo lay down in his bed, they both knew that the day ahead held . Kazooie, especially...

*******************************

Banjo suddenly awoke in the night. He was arising from a disturbing dream, one in which he was talking to Traz...

"Traz! You're alive!"

"sigh Not really, Banjo. I'm not among the land of the living anymore."

Banjo looked down. "Oh."

"Listen to me: when I was alive, I was Kazooie's best friend, her partner in crime, you get me? We need each other, Banjo. And she needs you as much as you need her."

"I'll take care of her, Traz, I promise."

"Banjo, she needs you right now! She needs your help desperately, and I'll be too late to save her!"

"But- but she's asleep!"

"Go quickly!" Banjo ran off into the distance. But then, curiousity caught up with him and he turned around. "Traz-" But the bird had disappeared into infinity. A cold wind blew around him, sweeping him off his feet, and back into reality.

Banjo awoke. A cold wind was blowing through the room, chilling him. He closed the window, but the air was still ice cold- he was very happy for the blankets on his bed. He didn't notice the dark shadow hanging over him, blocking any warmth in the room.

It hovered over him for a second, considering him as a target. No, he was saddened, to say the least, but it was Kazooie that was getting his attention, because she felt not only saddened... she felt guilty. And alone. This was going to be easy. The Dark Princess, his master, had many evil creatures who could probably kill the bear and bird in seconds. But of all of them, she treasured him the most. Why? Because although his victims didn't lose their lives, no, they lost something even more precious....

.... they lost their minds.

*********************************

The next day, Kazooie was sitting quietly by the waterfall. In the water, her reflection reminded her of the two people who had meant so much to her- the more she thought of them, the more she missed them. It was at that precise moment that she heard it. A voice that was cutting into her mind. As it entered her mind, it brought with it a sense of guilt that fogged her thinking. She tried to ignore it, but it was too strong in her mind. /_It's your fault... Admit it. You let your weakness overcome you and now they're dead. You don't know how much love you gave up, do you! Now they're dead, dead! And it's your fault!/_

"I tried..."

/Well it wasn't good enough, was it? They're still dead. And guess what? Abandoning your own sibling wasn't good enough either./

"I said I tried!"

/*tsk* Your own brother.../

"Shut up!!"

/The only ones who will ever love you.../

"I-I said..." -tears ran down her face- "shut the h*** up!!!!"

/What? Is the truth too much for you?/ The breegull covered her ears and lay down, trying to calm herself. Of all the sounds- the sound of the waterfall as it splashed into the water- all she could hear was her own unsteady breathing and the quick drum of her heart. The nagging voice seemed to have quieted itself. /_Oh, so quickly you get over your brother's death./_ She closed her wings over her ears even harder. "Leave me alone!!!!" Her voice echoed a bit across the landscape. A hand tapped Kazooie's shoulder. Shocked, she looked up into Tooty's frightened face.

"Are you okay?" Kazooie hesitated.

"Y-yeah. T-tooty, quit interrupting m-my thinking."

Tooty looked skeptically at her. "You were talking to yourself." Kazooie's felt a headache coming on.

"Wh-whatever." Then that voice, slicing her mind and concentration. _/Poor stupid little bird.... poor little pest./ _

Suddenly, Kazooie jumped to her feet, pushing the small bear over in the process. In a wild run, she reached the bathroom of the small cottage, locked the door and sat down, trying to calm herself. _/Annoying little pest... who abandoned her twin./ _chorused the voice in her mind.

"Go away!"

/I did love that scene where you just dropped him. It was so.... so Lion King-ish. Wasn't it, little pest? Little Scarred pest./ The voice laughed at its own sickening pun. She thought she felt a cold hand on her shoulder, but when she turned, nobody was there. Somebody had to have been, though, because the plastic bottle of poison kept well out of the reach of little fingers dropped itself into her lap. _/Tell me,/ _it grinned at her, _/what will you do to put things right?/ _Kazooie pushed the bottle out of her lap.

"I-I don't want to d-die."

/Your brother isn't worth it?/

"No... yes... STOP TALKING TO ME!!!"

/Then be a good little pest... and drink it./ The framed picture of Traz fell (or was pushed) from one of the higher shelves and smashed on the floor. Only, it was different somehow... and then she realized what was happening. It was being smeared with red- no- it was... bleeding. Blood spattered on her wings, dyeing the tips red_. /Very good. You have your brother's blood on your wings. Now you have the proof, little murderer./_

"I didn't...!" She shoved the picture away from her and got up, turning the tap. "...wash it off..!!!" muttered the breegull. But instead of the crystal-clear water, some warm, red substance flowed out onto her wings. The shock caused her to collapse on the floor, curled up like some decayed flower. "Please... just let me wash it off..."

/You know why this is happening, don't you, little killer... little pest?/ The bottle was pushed towards her a second time. _/Now drink it... like a good little killer.../ _This time, the breegull picked up the bottle in her blood-stained wings. "Okay... okay..." Her shock left her gasping for air. Her entire body ached, her head hurt and she felt so dizzy... The world was still spinning, causing her to throw up.

*******************************

The sickening sound of someone retching haunted Banjo from his bathroom. Tooty was right- something was definitely wrong with his friend. He walked towards the door of the bathroom and tried to open it. The sturdy sound of the door knob turning sounded, but the door remained closed. He tried again , forcing against the door, but it stubbornly remained closed. "Kazooie?! Open up!" Only the sound of hacking sobs answered him..

******************************

Kazooie stared at the white bottle in her wing. The strong smell of the clear substance was even stronger up close... she retched again. The persistent pounding continued, louder than ever. The bird knew who it was, but... she couldn't stand to have him see her so... broken. Traz... gone. It was like a vital piece of her was gone. And now, she faced the idea of ending everything, if it meant joining him and Shadow. Shadow, who had saved her life. Probably dead as well. And it was her fault... She held the bottle closer to her face. _/Go ahead... maybe he'll forgive you./ _Then, she raised it to her beak.

***********************************

Banjo banged on the door, until finally, he felt the door weaken. With each assail, the door weakened a little... until finally, the door violently swung open. Sitting on the floor was a shivering, broken breegull, surrounded by broken glass and bleeding, a white bottle raised to her beak. The bear saw her, and gave a confused look. "Err... Kazooie? That's POISON-" Her cold stare cut him off, as he finally realized that she knew what it was. Even though the shock was numbing his body, he leaped forward and grabbed the white bottle, trying to pull it away. "Kazooie- NO! You can't!" Kazooie looked painfully at him.

"You don't understand... just leave me alone!!!!" But Banjo's strength was greater than hers, and he eventually wrenched the bottle from her, and emptied its contents into the toilet with a vengeance, as if even its presence was evil.

The bird tried to bolt for the door, but already knew it was a lost cause, as he was stationed in front of the it. Banjo grabbed her wing. "How much did you drink?!" Kazooie avoided his eyes. "Did you drink any?" She glared at him, but shook her head. His grip released, and his arm fell at its side, as if all the life had gone out of it. "At least... not enough to..." her voice faded from him.

"You... you couldn't have been... tell me you weren't thinking... why?" Tears were now beginning to spill from his eyes. She didn't answer for some time, but when she did, it was in a dazed voice, as if she was new to reality.

"There's blood on my wings... because I killed Traz."

"Kazooie... there's blood on your wings because you got cut." The bear winced at the amount of blood on her wings. "Badly." He put the broken picture in the trash and picked up the glass, to throw them in the same place. "C'mon. Let's wash it off." The breegull stepped back from the tap, almost as if she were afraid of it.

"No... I don't want anymore blood!" Banjo blinked at her.

"There's no blood in the tap, just water." He opened the tap, allowing the clear, pure water to flow out. "See? You need to wash off the blood so I can bandage your wings." He led her -gently, but firmly- to the sink, and washed off the blood from her wings. The wounds, he dabbed with alcohol and bandaged. Finally they both sat down, leaning their backs on the bathroom cupboard.

Kazooie felt strangely comfortable leaning against Banjo. Despite that fact that it was only September, it was cold, or at least, that was how she felt. Banjo stroked her softly. Normally, any attempts to stroke her would have ended badly. Then again, what had just happened was far from normal. Finally, after an eternity, he realized that the breegull was at peace, even if it was only for a while. Her breathing was soft and relaxed at last. Banjo watched her. She seemed so peaceful, he didn't want to wake her in carrying her to a bed. Finally, the world melted away, leaving the two blissfully unconscious.

Of course, the spirit would try again... the scene was too peaceful. But another spirit had appeared, wrapping itself around them. No matter how it tried, it couldn't penetrate the spirit's forces. _/So you are the 'Traz'./ _It hissed angrily at the ghost. The ghost didn't respond. Finally, the darkness gave up. It had to, for the goddess was coming. It could feel her presence nearing. _/Stupid breegulls,/ _it hissed again_, /Stupid bear! Stupid powerholders! Stupid goddess!/ _But its arguing didn't improve things for itself, and it eventually had to disappear.

*******************************

Silvilina materialized, sitting next to the bear and breegull. A ghostly entity drifted around the room, and she knew it, but the spirit didn't seem to want to cause trouble, so she didn't bother with it. On the contrary, it seemed to be a protecting force, and slightly disturbed with her unusual entrance. "Don't be afraid, sir... I don't want to hurt your sister or her friend." She stroked the bear's fur gently. "In fact, I've come to help you." The ghost relaxed again, drifting just above the scene.

The goddess slowly whispered an incantation. Finally, as she finished it, she waved her hand, causing a wooden box with beautiful forest carvings to appear in the air. The ghost asked Silvilina about it. "Yes," she answered, "Pandora's box. It once held the world's evils... now it just holds memories. Like the memories of Spiral Mountain." The ghost asked her about the memories. "I have taken all of the memories of the inhabitants of Spiral Mountain, for reason I have yet to reveal." She smiled at the ghost. "But never mind that. Come with me, I will help you." The ghost was curious. How did one help someone who had already died? "Trust me. I have my ways. "The spirit had no choice but to follow.

******************************

Mumbo kept himself well away from Brenty (she wasn't in the best of moods right then and still held that wand too tightly for his liking). Finally, he began pacing; he knew Silvilina was the goddess of the delicate Pathways between the Worlds and should know what she was doing, but he still wasn't too sure of her plan. Finally, the goddess appeared. "Mumbo. Brentilda." The two magic people turned around quickly to face her. "My plan is near complete. There is only one problem left... the witch." Both Mumbo and Brenty's faces darkened; they knew what was being referred to. "Her memories have yet to be erased, and I think she deserves some punishment for her crimes. Brentilda. I choose you to deal with your sister." Mumbo immediately began to protest. "What about Mumbo? Mumbo want punish witch, she change face into mask!" Silvilina looked at him, and he quickly looked down; for all it was worth, she was a goddess. He shouldn't have spoken to her like that. "Maybe so..." Silvilina said, "but the witch is Brentilda's blood. She is... better suited to the task." Brentilda nodded, and disappeared, leaving a very discontented Mumbo.

*******************************

The witch looked at herself. She was not the same person she had been just a few hours ago. In a few hours, her kingdom, her beauty and her dignity had been taken. Her once smooth skin was now rough, bumpy and ridden with dry spots and muck. Her white teeth were now rotten and falling out. The thin figure was now as round as a beach ball, and the glamourous hair was greasy and unkempt. A horrifying smell drifted from her once fragrant body. Next to her, a green, deformed figure lay unconscious. It resembled a gruntling, but one arm was so long, it would drag on the floor when he walked. The legs, in contrast, were short and stumpy. The figure was huge and muscled, and the face was fat. His eyes were different sizes, and looked awkward on his face. one would never tell that he had once been a red-crested breegull. After studying her sleeping companion, she turned her face away in disgust and came close to a gasp. A familiar green skinned fairy had appeared in front of her. "Brentilda. My sister. How wonderful," Tildy greeted her sister sarcastically.

"I'm happy to see you too." All Brenty's tenderness and pity had dissolved. "Gruntilda, you should be locked away forever for what you did to Mumbo. Giving him a lifeline curse."

"Ah, yes. The curse. Can't be broken unless the its caster dies, not so? So what are you going to do, my dear sister? Spank me?"

"No... better. I'm going to strong curse you" Tildy, or Gruntilda, or Grunty, whichever you prefer looked a bit frightened. "You wouldn't." The witch chuckled nervously, but noticed the power gathering on her sister's wand.

Gruntilda smiled, saying "You would never be able to face me as my magical equal." Brenty paused. "I would always be stronger than you are, in every magical aspect." The fairy thought about it.

"If Silvilina sees fit to reverse it, I will get back my powers."

"And who knows when that would be, dear sister?"

"When she's good and ready. Besides, I would give all my powers to punish you. Gruntilda C Winkybunion, I curse you to rhyme for the rest of your life or until the goddess Silvilina deems otherwise!" Grunty gasped. "I also curse you to forget all that happened here until Silvilina wishes otherwise." And with that, she cast the spells. "NOOOO!!!!!" the witch screamed as the magic enshrouded her completely, changing her voice. Brenty held the wand strongly, as vibrations shook her, sapping her powers. At last, the assault stopped, leaving Brentilda on the ground, gasping for air. Gruntilda stared at her sister. "I see that all your magic's sapped, oh what a terrible mishap." As she spoke, she heard her voice. "Oh, sister, what is it you've done?! This way of speaking is no fun!" The witch covered her mouth in horror. "I cannot speak without a rhyme! And you say I'll do this for all time?!"

"Yes, Grunty," Brentilda gasped smugly, "Or until Silvilina breaks it."

"OH NO, OH NO! How can this be?!?! I'll break this spell and then you'll see!"

Brentilda waved her wand around, placing her sister into a deep sleep; one of the few spells she was capable of doing now. As the witch drifted off, she muttered "I can't believe my sister did that. One day, I'll give her tit for tat." Brentilda shook her head and sighed. "I'm sorry, sister. But your own evil was your downfall." Then she disappeared, knowing that when her sister awoke, she would remember nothing.

~Epilogue~

Banjo awoke the next day. "Jeez, Kazooie. What are we doing on the bathroom floor?" The saucy breegull awoke as well.

"What do I look like? Ask Jeeves?"

"Well sorry, Ka-"

"That must've been sooome party last night, eh, Banjo?" The bathroom looked like it had been in World War Three. 

"What DID happen last night, Kazooie? Do you remember?"

"I said, don't ask me- hey. Come to think of it, how did I meet you?! Who are our families?! How did we get in the bathroom?!" She viewed her wings. "And how did I get cut? gasp!" The breegull's eyes widened. "Do you know what this means?!"

"Uhhh... it means you should stop asking me so many questions?" 

The breegull gave him a distasteful look before attacking him on the head with a hard beak. "We don't have any memory of before today! OUR MEMORIES HAVE BEEN ERASED!!!!"

"Oh. Guh huh!" 

Kazooie looked around and shrugged. "Let's get something to eat, I'm starving."

"Me, too." At the table, they met Tooty pouring out orange juice. She had already prepared breakfast: Orange juice, Honey on toast for Banjo and birdseed for Kazooie. 

"Good morning, Banjo!" she greeted reasonably cheerfully. Kazooie looked at her, then began to peck away at birdseed. There was a sudden knock at the door. The younger bear went to answer it, and saw the shaman leaning on his wand. "Is bear and bird awake?"

"Yes, Mumbo! They're eating breakfast," she answered, before pointing to the two inside. "I'm going to see Bottles!" And the little bear-cub pranced out of the door. 

Mumbo looked up at Banjo. "Mumbo have big news for bear!"

"What about me, Skull Boy?!" screeched Kazooie.

"Oh yeah. And bird too." Kazooie made muttered a four-letter word. "Mumbo know where missing memories are!" Banjo lit up. "Where, Mumbo?"

"Yeah, tell us, Shorty!"

"Mumbo defeather Filthy Feathered One first-"

"Just try, Bone Brain, and I'll stick that dumb-looking mask straight up-"

"Kazooie! Tell us about our memories, Mumbo." The shaman glared at Kazooie before continuing. "Memories erased. Can be returned, but first have to find enchanted box. It have forest carving on it."

Kazooie scoffed. "That shouldn't be too hard to get." Mumbo stared behing her head. For floating there was the brown box! Kazooie turned her head slowly, and spotted it. For a while, they all stared at it. Then, "GET THAT BOX!!!" But the box flew out of the open door. Chasing the box, Kazooie flew ahead and tried to grab it. But then, Banjo tripped over something in his garden. In shock, he grabbed Kazooie, pulling her down with him. And lastly, Mumbo turned back and suppressed a snicker.

"Err, Mumbo? I think you should get the box," said Banjo, but the box had disappeared into the distance. 

"Darn," said Kazooie.

A tiny voice piped up. "Hey, ya hulkin' balookas! Get offa me! Whadya think I am, a cushion- Banjo! Hey, ya balooka! How's da life?" Banjo smiled.

"Great, Slither! And you?"

"Hey, I'm a messenger lizard! Some fancy-shmancy place named Rareware. By da way, I gots ya some mail. Say they be in need of ya services. Heh, this oughta be good!" Slither handed the bear an envelope, as Kazooie settled in his backpack. "Well... open it, Furball!"

The bear shrugged, and opened it.

Banjo Bear,

We British have nearly finished your game. Report to work on Monday at 8:00am dull. Bring all your innocent victims*cross-out* friends.

Person Who Does Everything No One Else Wants To,

Mr. S Body

Kazooie's eyes lit up, as Banjo read the address. "Mr. S. Body,

Rareware Twycross,

England.

Banjo looked up at Kazooie. "I dunno. Think we should go? I never knew we had a video game made for us, aren't they usually delayed an average of six months to a year or more?" Somewhere, an invisible entity remembered the wonders of time-travel. Mumbo grinned. "Who want Filthy Feathered One in game?"

"Anyone who wants a good game, Mask-Midget!"

"Mumbo go in game too! If take bird, need Mumbo magic for game play!"

Kazooie scoffed. "More like 'need Mumbo rear end for target practice'!" As the two battled it out, Slither looked up. "I'd love ta come, kids, but I think I'll wait 'fore I spend ma life waitin' fer a game!" The bear finally spoke.

"But these people are insane, unpredictable and cause "Game Delay Mental Disorder (GDMD)!"

Kazooie and Banjo looked at each other. "Exactly," they both answered.

*******************************

On Monday morning at 7:30am, about 150 characters waited for a bus... and waited.... and waited..... and waited... and waited... and waited... Kazooie popped out of the backpack and left the others to talk to a fat policeman in a blue uniform. "Hey... when does bus 1735 get in, Blue Butt?"

"My name's not Blue Butt! It's Lenny Lart! My name is nice. I really like my name-"

"Well listen up, Lenny Fart, just give me the time for-"

"Do you ever get the feeling we've already met?"

"Do you ever get the feeling we've already had a conversation like this?"

A distance away, the invisible goddess Silvilina smiled. Her job here was done... for now. Now, she had other business to attend to. After all, guarding the Paths between the Worlds was a full time job. She left.

{ AUTHOR'S NOTE: That's it. L'historie n'est pas fini, but I need a break. By the way, you won't get the joke about bus No.1735 unless you're Antiguan and what are the odds of that?. See, here's the history: the Antiguan jail house was built in 1735, thus, it got the nickname 1735. Things starting to come together, now? On another note, you've got one more terrible piece of fanfiction to endure- err- read if you want to know the whole story. But now even I can take all this bad fanfiction (and I DO write bad fanfiction. There's no denying it, which is why I don't try to.)! I'll start the minute I finish Banjo-Tooie (the game). And now, it's time for me to take a break from The B-K/T Chronicles for now.}


End file.
